Nightmare
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: LEMON: Uma missão vai levar os Weiss de encontro a um terrível pesadelo onde nada separa a ficção da realidade. AyaxYohji
1. Prólogo O pesadelo está de volta

_**Título**_: Nightmare  
_**Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard  
_**Classificação**_: lemon, RA, terror, suspense, sobrenatural, crossover  
_**Pares**_: AyaxYohji  
_**Resumo:**_ Uma missão vai levar os Weiss de encontro a um terrível pesadelo onde nada separa a ficção da realidade.  
_**Aviso**_: essa fic faz parte de uma trilogia chamada "Viagens" e é equivalente ao episódio 01 da saga. Em cada 'episódio' os Weiss estarão viajando para um país diferente. Não é preciso ler as três para entender a história, ou seja, as três são independentes.

* * *

**Nightmare  
Kaline Bogard**

**Prólogo  
O pesadelo está de volta**

JeryLee piscou e olhou em volta. Tinha a impressão muito vaga de irrealidade pairando sobre si.

Reconheceu o local, estava na frente de sua casa, na Elmer Street. Virou o rosto lentamente para o lado direito da rua. Não havia ninguém.

Muito devagar ela voltou o rosto na direção oposta. Naquele lado pode visualizar três garotinhas pulando corda. As três trajavam vestimentas fora de moda: longos vestidos cheios de babados e fitas, que deveria dificultar bastante a brincadeira.

Curiosa, JeryLee passou a mão pelos cabelos loiros, extremamente curtos. Resolveu aproximar-se das garotinhas.

Avançou com passos curtos e pesados. Parecia que caminhava na água.

A medida que chegava perto, pode ouvir a melodia que as vozinhas infantis entoavam.

(Meninas) 1, 2... ele está voltando. 3, 4... não adianta um crucifixo... 5, 6 ele vai pegar você...

Nesse ponto as três olharam fixamente para JeryLee, sorrindo de maneira zombeteira.

(Meninas) Você vai morrer, vadia!!

A loira arregalou os assustados olhos azuis. De repente teve uma sensação estranha. Olhou para trás, defrontando-se com o verdadeiro terror.

Havia algo atrás de si. Um ser maléfico de odiosa existência. a criatura não tinha forma muito visível, quase como se não estivesse forte o bastante para... matar!

Todos os sentidos de JeryLee ficaram em alerta e a loira arrepiou-se toda ao ver o ser maldito se aproximar de sua pessoa, balançando os longos dedos, vestidos em uma espécie de luva de navalhas... o sorriso maldoso apontando nos lábios de dentes pontiagudos.

O coração de JeryLee disparou, e ela soube no mesmo instante que não havia saída: ia morrer!!

No momento em que o demônio ergueu as mãos armadas de navalhas, a loira começou a gritar a plenas forças de seus pulmões. Era tudo o que podia fazer.

oOo

(Jerylee) AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!

No instante seguinte estava despertando, segura em sua cama, no quarto da casa que atualmente dividia com seus amigos. Sentou-se no colchão macio arremessando longe os lençóis.

Foi então que os parceiros invadiram o quarto, preocupados com o berro de pavor.

- JeryLee! O que houve?

- Foi um pesadelo?

A garota voltou os olhos na direção dos companheiros, parando de gritar, mas fitando-os com olhos desvairados de terror.

(JeryLee) VAMOS TODOS MORRER!!

Os garotos não sabiam o que fazer. Parecia que a loira havia ficado doida de pedra. Vendo a incredulidade brilhando nos olhos dos expectadores, JeryLee levou as mãos ao pijama, rasgando-o com força que nem sabia que tinha, estragando os botões e arregaçando o pano de alto a baixo. Expôs os seios alvos, aos olhos dos companheiros.

(JeryLee chorando) Ele está de volta... nós vamos morrer!!

Os quatro garotos olharam para JeryLee e se entreolharam. Os seios da loira estavam marcados com o que pareciam cinco golpes de navalha. Uma afiada navalha... e sangravam.

continua...


	2. O ínicio do caos

_**Título**_: Nightmare  
_**Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard  
_**Classificação**_: lemon, RA, terror, suspense, sobrenatural, crossover  
_**Pares**_: AyaxYohji  
_**Resumo:**_ Uma missão vai levar os Weiss de encontro a um terrível pesadelo onde nada separa a ficção da realidade.  
_**Aviso**_: essa fic faz parte de uma trilogia chamada "Viagens" e é equivalente ao episódio 01 da saga. Em cada 'episódio' os Weiss estarão viajando para um país diferente. Não é preciso ler as três para entender a história, ou seja, as três são independentes.

* * *

**Nightmare  
Kaline Bogard**

**Capitulo 01  
O início do caos**

Ken estava terminando de estender a cama. Faltava pouco para o jantar, e ele se sentia faminto!

Fazia tempo que não tinham missões, então levavam uma vida normal, na medida do possível. Hoje era dia do chibi cozinhar, e o moreninho gostava muito dessas ocasiões, já que eram nas noites de Omi que os Weiss se alimentavam melhor...

Mal terminou de arrumar a cama, e o jogador ouviu passos que de alguém que ia quase desesperado pelo corredor, e para surpresa de Ken os passos pararam bem em frente ao seu quarto.

(Ken) !!

Batidas urgentes se seguiram, e antes que Ken abrisse a porta, alguém se precipitou, praticamente invadindo o quarto do moreninho.

(Ken) Yohji?!

O loiro voltou os olhos verdes arregalados na direção do companheiro e fez um sinal pedindo silêncio. Prestou atenção por um segundo. Não ouviram nada.

Aliviado, Yohji encostou-se na parede ao lado da porta e deixou o corpo escorregar até sentar-se no chão.

(Ken baixinho) O que foi?

Em vez de responder, o playboy cobriu os lábios com a mão tentando segurar a risada. Parecia se divertir muito com alguma coisa...

(Ken)...

Não estava entendendo o que acontecia ali.

Então, pra surpresa dos dois, passos puderam ser ouvidos. Passos curtos e pesados, que a exemplo dos de Yohji pararam em frente ao quarto de Ken.

(Aya) Hidaka.

O moreninho gelou ao ouvir a voz fria. Aya parecia... irritado... muito irritado na verdade.

Yohji empalideceu.

(Yohji baixinho) Pelo amor que tem na sua moto, Ken... não responda!!

Mas Ken sabia o que era bom pra sua saúde. Antes que Aya repetisse o chamado, o jogador abriu a porta, dando de cara com o líder da Weiss.

Não havia nada na fisionomia fria que revelasse o quão furioso Aya estava... a não ser, é claro, o brilho homicida nas íris violeta.

(Aya) Onde ele está?

O Weiss moreno esticou o braço apontando para Yohji sentado no chão.

(Yohji baixinho) Ken... seu traidor!!

(Aya) Kudou, vem.

Yohji fungou, e empalideceu um pouco mais. Entendera a mensagem oculta naquelas duas palavrinhas. Aya estava doido de raiva.

Levantou-se resignado, mas manteve-se um passo atrás de Ken.

(Ken) !!

(Yohji) Podemos conversar agora? Você fica aí e eu fico aqui, sem problemas...

(Ken) Ei!!

Ele que não queria servir de escudo pro playboy inconseqüente.

O líder da Weiss nem se dignou a responder.

(Yohji) Er... Aya, somos dois adultos responsáveis... portanto, vamos conversar como tal...

(Aya) Adultos responsáveis não fazem o que você fez, Kudou!

(Yohji)...

Estava ferrado. Muito ferrado... passara de todos os limites pelo jeito.

(Ken curioso) O que ele fez?

Aya fixou os olhos violetas nele, fazendo o coitado gelar arrepiado. Não devia ter perguntado. Pra se redimir, Ken deu um passo pro lado, saindo completamente da frente de Yohji.

(Yohji)...

O espadachim estendeu o braço e segurou na gola da blusa que Yohji vestia. Começou a se afastar puxando-o atrás de si.

Ken apenas observava, sentindo a curiosidade queimar-lhe as entranhas, mas o medo de se intrometer foi maior... muito maior.

(Yohji) Não entendo seu problema, Aya!!

(Aya) Você me respeitava muito mais antes...

(Yohji) Mas antes não éramos amant...

Nesse instante Omi apareceu no fim do corredor, fazendo Yohji parar com a frase descuidada. Não demonstrou surpresa ao ver aquela cena.

(Omi) Ei caras, venham aqui um instante.

Foi ignorado pelos três. O chibi teve que insistir.

(Omi) É Manx. Ela veio trazer uma missão.

(Aya) Tsc.

Apesar disso soltou o loiro. Depois resolveria com ele.

Yohji suspirou aliviado. Estava salvo. Pelo menos por hora.

Reuniram-se ao redor da ruiva, que não portava nenhum envelope pardo, muito menos uma fita de vídeo. Trazia nas mãos apenas um envelope branco comprido.

(Manx) Boa noite, garotos.

(Yohji) Ué, você não veio trazer uma missão?

(Manx) Sim. Mas é uma situação atípica, e vou entender perfeitamente se nenhum dos quatro aceitar.

(Aya) Do que se trata?

(Manx) É um pedido de socorro de nossa afiliada nos Estados Unidos da América.

(Yohji surpreso) Estados Unidos?!

(Omi) Afiliada norte americana?

(Manx) A Kritiker mantém grupos como a Weiss em diversos países do mundo.

Foi uma surpresa pros Weiss ouvirem aquela revelação.

(Aya) E agora eles precisam de ajuda?

(Manx) Exato. Não nos revelaram nada sobre o caso. Recebemos um e-mail desesperado pedindo que enviássemos nossa equipe mais competente. E aqui estou eu. Se vocês aceitarem, será um tiro no escuro. Só receberão as informações direto dos assassinos americanos.

(Aya) Não tem nenhum dado?

(Manx) Ficou subentendido que eles estão em encrencas por lá. Extra oficialmente sabemos que dois integrantes do grupo morreram, e parece que os outros estão em pânico.

(Ken) Só entraram em contato pelo e-mail?

(Manx) Sim. Uma mensagem curta e direta solicitando socorro imediato.

(Omi) Tem informações sobre a equipe?

(Manx) Sei apenas que eram cinco integrantes e a líder do grupo se chama JeryLee.

(Yohji) Uma garota?

Recebeu um olhar irritado por parte de Aya.

(Manx) Sim, a líder americana é uma mulher.

(Yohji pensativo) Esses gringos tem sorte.

(Aya) Hn...

(Yohji animado) Vamos pros Estados Unidos?

(Omi) Eu aceito essa missão.

(Ken) Não pode ser tão ruim assim, enfrentar alguma organização americana. Eu aceito também.

(Yohji) Eles devem estar tendo dificuldades com a máfia. Ou alguma briga entre gangues.

(Manx) Não creio que seja tão simples, garotos. Ou eles não recorreriam a ajuda internacional. Mas e você, Aya?

O ruivo balançou a cabeça concordando. Os quatro estavam dentro.

(Manx) Ótimo. Eu sabia que aceitariam. Aqui estão as passagens. Marquei para o vôo das nove horas. Boa sorte!

Arremessou o envelope para Aya e despediu-se dos Weiss, indo embora.

Com a saída da ruiva, Yohji esfregou as mãos de modo animado.

(Yohji) Oba, vou preparar minhas malas! Espero que tenha alguma praia por lá... imagina aquelas americanas de maiô... he, he, he...

(Ken) Yohji, isso não é uma viagem de passeio.

(Yohji) Ah, Ken. não seja chato. É a primeira vez que vou viajar pros Estados Unidos... tenho que aproveitar!

(Ken) Você não tem jeito!!

Os dois subiram as escadas, pensando em arrumar as malas. Aya observou atentamente a 'fuga' estratégica do Weiss loiro. Yohji conseguira escapar de suas garras, pelo menos por enquanto.

Omi notou o olhar levemente frustrado e se divertiu muito com aquilo.

(Omi) Algo errado, Aya?

O espadachim balançou a cabeça dizendo que não. Foi arrumar as malas também. Teria outras oportunidades para conversar com Yohji.

oOo

O vôo dos Weiss partiu na hora certa. Havia muitos passageiros no avião, e a maioria parecia de férias.

Aya estava sentado ao lado de Yohji, e Ken ia sentado ao lado de Omi, nas poltronas logo à frente dos Weiss mais velhos.

Yohji permanecia muito emburrado. Aparentemente Aya havia esquecido a história do dia anterior, mas o ruivo se entretinha em ler um livro, ignorando o loiro sentado ao lado.

(Yohji) Aya...?

(Aya) O que é?

Nem desviou os olhos do livro.

(Yohji) Acho que vou cortar os cabelos bem curtinhos.

(Aya) Hum hum.

(Yohji)...

Suspirou desanimado. Queria atrair a atenção do ruivo pra si, mas o líder da Weiss não parecia inclinado a conversas.

(Yohji) Er, acho que vou deixá-los crescer mais...

(Aya) É.

(Yohji)...

Definitivamente estava sendo ignorado. Mas Yohji não ia desistir tão fácil.

(Yohji pensativo) Talvez eu os pinte de verde...

(Aya) Sei...

(Yohji)...

O playboy torceu os lábios de modo irritado. Quase tomou o livro das mãos do outro, mas sabia que isso apenas causaria uma briga entre os dois. Yohji começava a se incomodar com a frieza de Aya. O ruivo não parecia se envolver realmente naquele namoro.

Apesar da postura despreocupada de Yohji e de não demonstrar, o loiro gostava mesmo do líder da Weiss, e estava entrando de coração no compromisso desenvolvido com Aya... e talvez tivesse se precipitado ao desejar que o parceiro fizesse o mesmo.

(Yohji suspirando) Aya, eu queria saber se você gosta mesmo de mim... às vezes acho que é VOCÊ que não me leva a sério...

(Aya) Não se preocupe. Alguém da equipe americana vai nos esperar no aeroporto.

(Yohji) !!

Que diabos de resposta era aquela?! O ex-detetive teve a certeza de que Aya não prestara atenção em nada do que havia dito... seu coração se encheu de revolta, e ele se sentiu deixado de lado.

Virou o rosto pra frente e desistiu de tentar puxar conversa. Agora era o loiro que estava profundamente irritado.

oOo

Algum tempo depois, o líder da Weiss sentiu um peso sobre seu ombro. Yohji havia adormecido e apoiara a cabeça sobre seu ombro direito.

(Aya)...

Tentou sondar pra saber se o loiro estava mesmo dormindo ou se era apenas mais uma tentativa de chamar a atenção. Acabou se convencendo de que o amante havia mesmo adormecido.

(Aya suspirando) Céus...

É claro que prestara atenção na conversa do loiro, afinal era quase impossível se concentrar com alguém tagarelando em sua orelha sem parar... e poderia ir levando assim, até que Yohji tocara em um ponto que Aya queria muito evitar: o relacionamento de ambos.

A cada dia o ruivo sentia que amava mais e mais àquele adorável desmiolado. Porém tinha dúvidas se era levado realmente a sério. Yohji não era a pessoa mais dada a compromissos sérios do mundo... e Aya temia que o playboy estivesse apenas brincando com seu coração. Não de propósito, é claro. O líder da Weiss sabia que Yohji era incapaz de magoar outra pessoa propositadamente.

Mas quem garantia que o amante não se cansaria logo do envolvimento de ambos e não procuraria novas emoções nos braços de outros? Ou outras?

Aya sabia que o mais lógico seria conversar com Yohji, colocar todas as dúvidas na mesa... deixar o coração aberto para tudo. Mas...

Expor o coração significava correr o risco de sofrer... de chorar... e o ruivo não queria se magoar... não pretendia abaixar a barreira que o protegia das decepções.

Não ia abrir o coração, mesmo que isso significasse manter Yohji ligeiramente afastado de si, não se permitindo entregar-se totalmente.

oOo

Entrementes, na poltrona da frente, Ken e Omi viajavam quase em silêncio. O chibi ai escutando um diskman, enquanto Ken folheava uma revista de esportes.

Apesar disso, o moreninho estava sem sossego. Toda hora se movia na poltrona, virando-se de um lado pro outro, passava a mão pelos cabelos e suspirava exasperado.

Omi percebeu que algo incomodava o companheiro, mas não perguntou nada. Sabia que logo Ken não resistiria e viria falar consigo. O que não demorou muito.

(Ken) Omi...

O loirinho desligou o diskman e voltou os grandes olhos para o jogador.

(Omi) O que foi?

(Ken) Er...

Estava meio sem jeito de perguntar, mas se não questionasse o loirinho, nunca tiraria suas dúvidas.

(Omi sorrindo) Pode falar.

(Ken) É sobre Aya e Yohji... você não acha que eles tem agido de forma muito estranha?

(Omi) !!

O loirinho arregalou os olhos totalmente incrédulo. Não acreditou que Ken não percebera que Aya e Yohji estavam juntos há quase três meses! Tá certo que os dois Weiss eram discretos, mas não tanto assim.

(Ken) Eles são muito suspeitos... ainda não sei o que eles vão aprontar.

(Omi) Ken... Aya e Yohji estão namorando já faz um tempo.

(Ken) O QUE?!

(Omi)...

(Ken pensativo) Oh... então tudo faz sentido! Como não descobri isso antes?

(Omi) Ora, Ken. Outro dia o Yohji deitou-se no colo de Aya... você não desconfiou?

(Ken) Não... eu achei que o Yohji tinha adormecido sem querer, e que o Aya não tinha percebido...

(Omi) Ken!!

(Ken suspirando) Puxa, que incrível... é difícil acreditar nisso, não é? Aya e Yohji e...

Calou-se corando muito. Omi estreitou os olhos, já temendo que tipo de coisa se passava na mente daquele garoto tão desligado.

(Omi)...

(Ken) Er... Omi...

(Omi) Diga...

(Ken) Qual dos dois será... que fica por cima?

O chibi corou muito, ficando mais vermelho que um tomate maduro.

(Omi indignado) Ken!! Isso lá é pergunta que se faça? Como é que eu vou saber?

(Ken sorrindo) Tem razão. Desculpe...

(Omi) Esquece.

(Ken sorrindo) Melhor perguntar pro Yohji.

(Omi) !!

(Ken) Eu tenho que saber, Omi! É uma questão de honra!!

(Omi) Er... Ken...

O loirinho corou ainda mais, como se fosse possível ficar mais vermelho do que ele já estava.

(Ken) Hn?

(Omi) Se você descobrir... me conta, tá?

Enquanto Ken ria concordando, Omi sentia a face toda em brasa.

oOo

O vôo prosseguiu sem problema nenhum. Estavam quase aterrissando quando Aya decidiu acordar o amante, sacudindo-o de leve.

(Aya) Yohji...

O loiro acordou meio desorientado, olhando em volta confuso.

(Yohji bocejando) O que foi?

Esfregou os olhos de maneira preguiçosa.

(Aya) Já chegamos.

(Yohji) Nos Estados unidos?!

O sono sumiu por completo, substituído por uma inigualável empolgação.

(Aya suspirando) É... nos Estados Unidos.

(Yohji) Oba!!

Debruçou-se por cima do líder da Weiss, tentando ver algo através da pequena janela, mas só conseguiu vizualizar as nuvens branquinhas.

(Aya)...

(Yohji) Na volta EU virei do lado da janelinha.

O ruivo deu de ombros e empurrou-o de volta ao próprio acento. Acabara de ser anunciado o pouso, e eles precisavam apertar os cintos.

(Aya) Estamos no horário.

(Yohji) Estados Unidos... aqui vou eu! E é melhor que esteja preparado!!

(Aya)...

Queria saber de onde o loiro tirava tanta empolgação.

oOo

Confusão. Essa era a palavra que os Weiss usariam para descrever o aeroporto norte-americano. Centenas de pessoas se movendo de um lado para o outro, correndo apressadas, falando diversas línguas além da americana.

(Yohji) Caralho! E agora?

(Omi) Temos que passar pela alfândega e pelo setor de controle de imigração.

(Ken) Fica pra lá.

Apontou para a direita deles.

(Yohji surpreso) Ken, você sabe falar inglês?!

(Ken sorrindo) Não. Mas tem uma placa indicando.

(Yohji)...

O playboy pegou um pequeno dicionário inglês/japonês e procurou pela palavra escrita na placa.

(Omi) Eu sei o que quer dizer. É 'banheiros'...

(Ken) Oh... pensei que fosse...

(Omi sorrindo) A alfândega é pra lá.

Apontou para a esquerda.

(Aya) Então vamos logo!

A moça que os atendeu era uma simpática morena, que parecia falar inglês muito rápido, deixando três dos Weiss confusos. Felizmente Omi entendia a língua estrangeira e tinha boa fluência. Foi o chibi que cuidou de tudo, registrando-os como meros turistas.

Depois de tudo pronto se foram, prestando atenção em todos ali, tentando descobrir quem era o contado da equipe americana que viria buscá-los.

(Ken) Ei, vejam ali.

Chamou a atenção dos companheiros para um jovem que vinha caminhando em direção a eles. O rapaz era alto, magro, tinha cabelos castanhos meio desbotados, parecendo cinzas, com o reflexo das luzes do aeroporto. Usava óculos escuros. A aparência era de uns 25 anos.

(Omi) Será que é ele?

(Aya) Hn. Pelo jeito sim.

(Rapaz) Hey, guys!! Are you the Weiss?

Os quatro se entreolharam. Omi deu um passo a frente e sorriu.

(Omi) Yes. My name is Omi.

.(Rapaz) Welcome!

(Omi sorrindo) Thanks. And you are...

Deixou a frase no ar, evidenciando que queria mais informações.

(Rapaz) I'm Cord. Frank Cord. Nice meet you. Please, come with me.

(Omi) Ok. Er, do you speak japanese?

(Frank) Bom, mais ou menos...

Respondeu na língua nativa dos Weiss, se bem que com as palavras carregadas por um forte sotaque.

(Yohji) Ah, até que enfim algo que eu consegui entender.

(Ken) Concordo.

(Frank) Vocês são a equipe que veio nos ajudar, não é? Esperávamos ansiosos. As coisas por aqui estão cada vez mais difíceis. Aliás, desculpem minha falta de educação. Vocês três são...

(Aya) Aya Fujimiya, Yohji Kudou e Ken Hidaka.

(Frank) Certo. Vamos logo. Em casa JeryLee vai lhes dar todas as informações.

(Aya) Adiante-nos alguma coisa. Viemos do Japão ajudá-los sem saber o que enfrentaremos.

(Frank)...

(Yohji) Aya, acho que no meio do aeroporto não é lugar de se discutir essas coisas.

O líder da Weiss olhou para Yohji, mas teve que concordar com o loiro.

(Aya) Vamos logo.

(Frank) Venham por aqui.

oOo

Fizeram todo o caminho em silêncio. De vez em quando Frank apontava um ou outro ponto turístico. Mas definitivamente os Weiss sabiam que não era uma viagem de férias.

(Frank) Bem vindos à Springwood.

(Omi) É uma cidadezinha agradável.

(Frank sombrio) Eu também pensava assim...

Os Weiss se entreolharam, mas não disseram nada.

Frank entrou com o carro em uma grande rua, dirigindo até parar em frente ao número 1428L.

(Frank) Bem vindo ao nosso humilde lar.

Era uma casa grande e sólida, com dois andares, feita de madeira, ao estilo clássico, assim como as outras da rua. A tinta recente indicava que a residência passara por uma ou duas reformas desde que fora construída.

(Ken) Bonita casa.

(Frank) Obrigado. Sigam-me.

Ajudou os japoneses a pegarem suas malas, e seguiu com eles para a casa onde a equipe americana morava. Abriu a porta e entrou. Não havia ninguém na sala.

(Frank) JeryLee!! Wendy!! I'm near!! And the japanese Weiss Kreuz is here with me!!

A primeira a surgir foi uma garota alta, de cabelos ruivos alaranjados, longos e crespos. Possuía olhos estreitos e desconfiados, em tom de verde. A tal Wendy era dona de dois grandes seios, com certeza sua característica mais marcante. Os quatro visitantes chutariam que ela deveria ter cerca de 25 anos.

(Aya) !!

(Omi)...

(Ken) ??

(Yohji) Nossa...

A surpresa dos três se dava a um detalhe sobre a ruiva: ela estava com os belos olhos verdes emoldurados por profundas e escuras olheiras. Parecia não dormir direito a dias.

(Frank) Hey, Wend. They're Aya, Yohji, Omi and Ken. Do you believe in this? The japanese's guys saving us...

Omi não gostou de ouvir aquilo. E apesar de não entender as palavras, os outros Weiss captaram muito bem o tom de incredulidade.

Mas a ruiva se aborreceu com o companheiro, e revidou em japonês, numa pronúncia com menos sotaque que a de Frank.

(Wendy) Cale a boca, Frank. Olá, garotos. Meu nome é Winnifredy, mas podem me chamar de Wendy. Fico muito feliz que tenham vindo nos ajudar.

Antes que os Weiss respondessem, uma segunda garota se aproximou. Era baixinha e loirinha, pouca coisa mais alta que Omi. Os olhos eram azuis, e o corpo magro. Beirava os 25 anos, apesar da aparência jovial. Seu rosto também estava marcado por profundas olheiras. Se expressou em japonês perfeito, sem nenhum sotaque.

(JeryLee) Bem vindos a Springwood. Sou JeryLee, a líder da Weiss Kreuz.

(Frank) Esperamos que sejam bons mesmo... ou estaremos todos fritos.

O rapaz tirou os óculos escuros, revelando que também não dormia à muito tempo. Os olhos se mostravam emoldurados por negras e sombrias olheiras.

oOo

Aya e Yohji estavam na cozinha da casa, junto com JeryLee e Frank. Wendy fora buscar Ken e Omi que estavam demorando pra terminar de arrumar suas coisas.

(JeryLee) Peguem. Espero que gostem de café.

(Frank sorrindo) Terão que beber muito, se quiserem sobreviver...

(Aya)...

(Yohji) Aya, duas colheres?

(Aya) Sim.

Frank e JeryLee perceberam surpresos a hora que o loiro adoçou o café do líder da Weiss e estendeu a xícara para ele. Parecera um ato muito... íntimo entre os dois.

(JeryLee)...

Olhou para Frank, mas o rapaz deu de ombros. O que poderia dizer de uma equipe formada por quatro jovens rapazes? Ele tinha muita sorte por trabalhar e conviver com duas mulheres belas como JeryLee e Wendy.

Finalmente a ruiva retornou trazendo Omi e Ken.

(Ken) Desculpe a demora.

(Frank) Esquece. Pega aí.

(Omi sorrindo) Obrigado!

Adorava café. Ken não gostava muito, mas não recusou.

(Aya) Do que se trata?

Foi direto ao ponto, não querendo perder mais tempo com rodeios.

(JeryLee) Nossos problemas começaram a seis meses atrás... foi quando o pesadelo renasceu, trazendo o medo e... o caos.

oOo

Contou todos os detalhes, desde que tivera o primeiro sonho com o mestre dos pesadelos, e acordara com os seios marcados pelas afiadas navalhas.

(JeryLee) E é isso. Já perdemos dois companheiros.

(Frank) Ed e Will morreram enquanto dormiam. Era nosso plano contra Freddy, mas o desgraçado é mais forte do que nós.

(Aya) Então esse é o problema de vocês: um ser que ataca durante a noite.

(Wendy) Não apenas a noite. Mas em qualquer momento que você dormir.

(Ken) Como é mesmo o nome dele?

(Frank) Ele é Kruger. Freddy Kruger.

(Omi)...

Os quatro se entreolharam, ainda sem acreditar de todo na história. Os americanos perceberam a incredulidade cintilando nos olhos de seus supostos salvadores.

(Yohji) Esse... Kruger já está morto, pelo que eu entendi.

(JeryLee) Sim, foi morto por vários pais revoltados, na década de 50, nesta mesma casa.

(Yohji)...

(Ken) Então ele é um fantasma.

(Wendy) Oh, Freddy Kruger é mais do que isso. Muito mais!

(Aya) Afinal o que ele é?

(Frank) O que ele é? Hã... Kruger é um demônio, um demônio maldito...

(Wendy)... que caminha nos sonhos, invade sua mente...

(JeryLee)... e destrói sua alma.

(Aya)...

(Omi) !!

(Ken) ??

(Yohji surpreso) Vocês decoraram isso, não é? Não acredito que estão tentando nos assustar com essa história.

A frase cheia de escárnio dita pelo playboy foi a gota d'água. JeryLee perdeu a pose, pela primeira vez desde que a Weiss japonesa tinha chegado.

(JeryLee) O que? Que piada é essa? Você acha que estamos brincando?! E que tudo isso é só para assustar?

(Frank) Calma, JeryLee.

(JeryLee furiosa) Já perdemos dois companheiros para esse desgraçado do Kruger! Faz mais de cinco dias que não posso dormir, porque a porra da nossa droga acabou!! Eu peço ajuda e a Kritiker me manda esses... que merda de equipe é essa?!

(Frank) JeryLee, já basta!

(JeryLee) Teremos de trabalhar com esses malditos céticos? Meu Deus... estamos mortos... estamos todos mortos...

Aya ergueu-se também irritado, e fuzilou a loira com o olhar.

(Aya sério) Não se refira a minha equipe como 'merda'. Saímos do Japão para socorrê-los, por que não foram capazes de cuidar de seus próprios problemas.

JeryLee sentou-se numa das cadeiras e cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Wendy correu até a amiga, pondo-se a consolá-la.

(JeryLee chorando) I'm scared, guys. So fucking scared...

(Wendy) Everything's going to be okay... just calm down, JeryLee.

(Frank) Desculpem-na. Estamos todos com os nervos a flor da pele.

(Omi) Ela disse que não dormem há dias por que a 'droga' de vocês acabou. Que droga seria essa?

(Frank) Um composto chamado Hypnosinn. Atua como inibidor de sonhos. Você toma um comprimido e apaga.

(Aya) E Freddy Kruger não pode atacar sem sonhos.

(Frank) Correto.

(Aya) O primeiro passo é conseguir mais dessa droga.

(Frank) Nós a roubamos de um hospício. O Westing Hills. Muitas pessoas que enfrentaram Kruger e conseguiram sobreviver estão internadas lá agora.

(Aya) Omi.

(Omi) Ok. Vou investigar.

Saiu da cozinha, indo até o quarto pegar seu laptop.

(Ken) O que fez esse ser despertar?

(Frank pensativo) Não sei. Faz pouco tempo que nos mudamos para essa casa. Talvez nossa presença aqui lhe de forças.

(Yohji) Ele se alimenta do medo?

(Frank) Sim. Cada vez que sentimos medo, pânico, Freddy fica mais poderoso.

Omi retornou, e perguntou a Frank se poderia conectar seu laptop a uma linha telefônica, que lhe desse acesso a internet.

(Frank) Use a linha da primeira sala.

Omi balançou a cabeça e saiu seguido por Ken.

(Wendy) Frank, vou levar JeryLee para a lanchonete. Precisamos abrir hoje, e assim ela se distrai.

(Frank) Ok.

(Aya) Yohji, vá com elas.

(Yohji) Ok.

Aya já estava assumindo o controle da situação. Ele queria manter tudo sobre controle, até ter certeza absoluta do que acontecia por ali. JeryLee não parecia ser uma garota que entrava em pânico por pouca coisa.

(JeryLee) God damn, I didn't mean to cry like a little girl. I'm so sorry about this...

(Wendy) Boba. Você também está chegando no limite. Vamos para a lanchonete, assim você se distrai um pouco.

As duas se afastaram, sendo seguidas pelo playboy. Aya voltou os olhos de ametistas para o rapaz e analisou-o por um segundo. Frank parecia sempre alerta, e levemente assustadiço. Com certeza algo estranho se passava por ali.

(Frank) Oh, melhor preparar mais café.

Disse isso ao perceber que a garrafa térmica estava vazia.

oOo

Yohji se atrapalhou um pouco ao ajudar JeryLee e Wendy na Dream's House, a lanchonete que servia de cobertura para a Weiss Kreuz americana, mas logo pegou o jeito. Charme era uma das linguagens universais...

(Yohji sorrindo) No Japão nós trabalhamos em uma floricultura.

(Wendy sorrindo) Nice! Er, digo, legal!! E vocês têm tantos clientes quanto nós?

Realmente apesar de viverem em uma pequena cidade, a lanchonete estava repleta de clientes. E era obvio que eles gostavam muito das duas garotas.

(Yohji suspirando) Sim, se temos...

(JeryLee) Vocês são caras legais. Espero que não se machuquem aqui, tentando nos ajudar.

(Yohji) Somos pagos pra correr riscos, e morrer está no contrato de qualquer modo.

(Wendy) Yohji!! A mesa dois pediu um especial da casa. Você poderia levar, por favor?

(Yohji) Claro!!

Quando o playboy se afastou, Wendy segurou nas mãos de JeryLee e apertou-as carinhosamente.

(Wendy) It's going to be okay, JeryLee. Believe in this boys. They're hot... I can feel this.

(JeryLee sorrindo) Thanks Wendy. You're a great friend.

Wendy sorriu de volta e afastou-se da loirinha, concentrando-se nos fregueses.

oOo

(Omi) Estamos com sorte, Aya! Veja, eles receberam um estoque de Hypnosinn essa tarde. Podemos invadir logo mais e conseguir uma boa quantidade da droga.

(Aya) Ótimo. Consiga uma planta do local.

(Frank) Pra que? JeryLee e eu já invadimos Westing Hills tantas vezes que sabemos o caminho de cor e salteado.

(Ken) E nunca foram pegos?

(Frank) Ora, somos Weiss. O que você acha?

(Ken)...

(Aya) Yohji, Frank, JeryLee e eu invadiremos Westing Hills. Omi e Ken ficam aqui com Wendy.

(Omi) Entendido.

(Ken) Ok.

(Frank) Faltam poucas horas. Melhor nos prepararmos.

Os quatro saíram da sala e cada um se dirigiu ao seu próprio quarto. Ken estava dividindo o dormitório com Omi, enquanto Yohji dividia com Aya. Antes que o chibi entrasse em seu quarto, Aya fez um sinal discreto, ordenando que se aproximasse.

(Aya sussurrando) Descubra tudo o que puder sobre o Hypnosinn.

(Omi)...

(Aya sussurrando) Talvez esse tal Freddy Kruger não seja mais do que droga tomada em excesso...

(Omi sussurrando) Entendi. Vou averiguar se ela causa delírios...

Aya acenou a cabeça em concordância e deu as costas. Seria o cúmulo se aqueles americanos idiotas estivessem se drogando, e chamassem a Weiss japonesa em decorrência de seus atos irresponsáveis.

A noite se aproximou rapidamente. Omi estava na sala, com o laptop conectado a net, vasculhando todo mar de informações digitais em busca de quaisquer informações sobre o Hypnosinn. Ken estava tomando banho, afinal ele não participaria da investida dessa noite.

Yohji conversava muito animadamente com Wendy e Frank, a respeito das diferenças entre whisky e sake...

A líder da Weiss americana estava terminando de se arrumar.

Silenciosamente Aya entrou na sala, e ficou parado, apenas observando o amante entretido na conversa com os outros dois. Sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes, mas fez o possível para não deixar suas cismas visíveis no rosto de expressão fria.

Foi até Omi, querendo saber o que ele tinha descoberto. O chibi sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

(Omi sussurrando) Tudo limpo. Hypnosinn não causa alucinações, pelo contrário: ele faz exatamente o que Frank disse. É um inibidor de sonhos. Um comprimido e a pessoa apaga. Sem sonhos... ou pesadelos.

(Aya sussurrando) Hn. E quando tomado em excesso?

(Omi sussurrando) Coma... e é irreversível.

O líder da Weiss ficou pensativo. Pelo jeito uma de suas teorias fora por água abaixo. Mas ainda haviam outras explicações além de 'um morto que voltara pra se vingar'...

(Omi sussurrando) Ele não muda, não é?

A pergunta cortou o raciocínio do espadachim, fazendo-o piscar confuso.

(Aya) O que?

O jovem hacker moveu a cabeça, indicando um Yohji com um sinal. O playboy estava oferecendo uma pequena margarida (tirada sabe-se lá Deus de onde) para Wendy, enquanto fazia uma leve reverência. A ruiva aceitou encantada, corando suavemente.

(Omi sorrindo) Yohji nunca vai consertar essa terrível personalidade.

(Aya)...

(Omi sorrindo) Mas sabe que eu gosto muito dele assim? Com certeza é uma figura, e perderia o encanto, se fosse diferente.

(Aya)...

(Omi) Olha, JeryLee está aqui.

(JeryLee) Desculpem o atraso. Eu estava procurando o crachá do segurança.

(Frank) Nós roubamos um por mês, para abrir a porta do laboratório.

Aya voltou os olhos para Omi. Sua equipe possuía um jovem hacker capaz de quebrar qualquer código, e invadir qualquer sistema. Teve dó dos americanos, que precisavam roubar um simples crachá.

(Aya) Vamos.

(Yohji) Hora da ação!

(Frank) Antes que me esqueça, quais são os codinomes de vocês?

(Aya) Eu sou Abyssinian. Yohji é Balinese... Ken é Siberian e Omi é Bombay.

(Wendy sorrindo) Oh, nomes de gatos! E trabalham em uma floricultura!!

(Frank com ciúmes) Hunf... parece coisa de frescos...

Ninguém deu atenção a ele.

(Ken) E vocês?

(JeryLee) Eu sou Dallas. Frank é Laramie e Wendy é Kansas.

(Omi) Nome de cidades dos Estados Unidos?

(Frank) Somos patriotas!

(Yohji pensativo) E trabalham em uma lanchonete? Muito simbólico mesmo.

(Frank)...

Sentindo que uma pequena discussão podia ter início ali, JeryLee mudou o rumo da conversa.

(JeryLee) Wendy tenha cuidado. Prepare um café bem forte, e fique de olho nos dois garotos. Não permita que eles adormeçam.

(Wendy) Pode confiar em mim.

(JeryLee) Você está bem?

(Wendy) Eu estava meio tonta mais cedo, mas já passou.

A loira ainda hesitou um pouco, no entanto tinha que deixar as coisas nas mãos da companheira.

Quando os quatro se afastaram, JeryLee confidenciou aos Weiss japoneses:

(JeryLee) Wendy sofre de pressão alta. As vezes ela perde os sentidos. Ela é a única de nós que não pode tomar grandes doses de Hypnosinn, e sofre muito por isso.

(Aya) Logo daremos um jeito em... Kruger.

Yohji, Frank e JeryLee captaram a pequena pausa antes do nome do ser maldito que atormentava os moradores do 1428L da Elmer Street, mas nenhum deles comentou nada.

oOo

Wendy levantou-se do sofá, e sorriu para o chibi.

(Wendy) Omi, vou preparar um café, como JeryLee mandou. Quer vir comigo, pra não ficar sozinho?

(Omi) Não. Vou terminar essa pesquisa, e esperar que Ken saia do banho. Também quero tomar um.

(Wendy) Certo. Mas não vá dormir, viu?

(Omi) Pode confiar.

A ruiva acenou com a cabeça e dirigiu-se a cozinha.

Omi voltou os grandes olhos para a tela do laptop, analisando as informações exibidas ali. Havia muita coisa a respeito de Freddy Kruger na net, e todas conferiam com o que a Weiss americana tinha dito: Kruger era um pedófilo doentio, que destruía e matava crianças, de preferência as jovens garotinhas. Até que seu reinado do terror terminara subitamente, quando pais revoltados e indignados incendiaram sua casa com ele dentro.

(Omi) Interessante...

Suspirou. Depois esticou o corpo. Estava cansado... muito cansado. Nunca conseguia dormir em aviões, por mais que se esforçasse. E agora tinha essa história de não poder dormir. Ele esperava chegar na casa da equipe americana e descansar um pouco...

Então seus olhos pesaram tanto que Omi os fechou por um segundo. Quando percebeu o que estava fazendo, o loirinho saltou da cadeira, totalmente alerta.

Por muito pouco não dormira!!

(Omi suspirado) Céus...

Olhou de um lado para o outro. Ken estava demorando pra terminar aquele banho. Teria acontecido algo? Resolveu averiguar.

Caminhou até a escada, quando fitou surpreso os degraus da mesma. Estavam encharcados de água. Água e...

(Omi) Sangue?!

Muita água misturada com sangue vinha descendo sobre os degraus da escada. Quase em pânico, o chibi avançou. Tentou correr, mas o corpo estava pesado, e tudo o que ele pode fazer foi andar passo-a-passo.

(Omi) Mer-da!!

Sentia os pés molhados daquela mistura de água e sangue. Apesar da urgência da situação, seu corpo se recusava a obedece-lo.

Com esforço seguia a água, percebendo que vinha da porta de seu quarto!! Do quarto que dividia com Ken!

(Omi) Ken!!

Teria acontecido algo com o companheiro?

Esticou o braço e abriu a porta, fazendo-a se escancarar. Seus olhos caíram sobre a figura lá dentro, e por um segundo Omi achou que fosse desmaiar devido o susto... só podia ser Freddy Kruger.

(Freddy sorrindo) Olá... pirralho... seja bem vindo ao... seu pesadelo!!

Ken desceu do quarto, e passou pela sala, sem notar o jovem Omi, que havia adormecido sobre a pequena mesa de centro, onde estava seu laptop. O moreninho passou direto, indo para a cozinha.

Wendy estava esperando a água ferver.

(Ken) Precisa de ajuda?

(Wendy sorrindo) Não. Vou pegar o pó e...

Levantou-se, mas o fez muito depressa. A ruiva sentiu uma tontura, e teria caído, se Ken não a amparasse.

(Ken preocupado) O que houve?

(Wendy) Oh, tenho problemas de pressão. Não foi nada... vai passar.

Ken a ajudou a se sentar outra vez.

(Ken) Deixa que eu termino de preparar o café pra você.

(Wendy) Obrigada. Desculpe pelo incômodo. O pó de café está ali. Pode fazer um bem forte, que tem melhor efeito.

(Ken sorrindo) Deixa comigo.

Enquanto a água não fervia, Ken tratou de reunir tudo o que seria necessário para preparar o café.

oOo

Frank fez um sinal para Aya e os outros. Estava tudo limpo.

(Aya) Eles não desconfiam de que são roubados?

(Frank)...

(Yohji) O que foi Abyssinian?

(Aya sério) Se vocês os roubam a quase seis meses...

(JeryLee) Quase quatro. Freddy não tinha muito poder no começo, e não conseguia nos matar. A medida que nosso medo crescia, os poderes dele aumentavam. Só então entendemos contra o que lutávamos.

(Frank) E também não conhecíamos essa droga. Foi uma coincidência que nos trouxe a ela.

(Aya) Entendo.

Tinha que aceitar as explicações deles.

(Yohji) Mas apenas tomar Hypnosinn e fugir de Freddy não vai nos ajudar a derrotá-lo.

(JeryLee) É apenas pra ganhar tempo e desenvolver um plano. Foi pra isso que chamamos vocês.

(Frank) Por aqui, Dallas.

O hospício parecia apenas uma clínica de repouso. Não havia nenhum paciente acordado aquela hora, e uns poucos vigias se concentravam na entrada, e não na porta dos fundos.

Os quatro intrusos não tiveram problemas para encontrar o local onde era guardada a droga inibidora de sonhos. Roubaram dois frascos contendo os comprimidos.

(Aya) Isso deve bastar.

(JeryLee) Sim, vamos dar o fora daqui. Laramie, verifique se está tudo limpo.

(Frank) Ok, Dallas.

Em instantes estavam fora de Westing Hills.

oOo

Omi observou aquela figura repulsiva, com seus grandes olhos arregalados de pânico. Notou a blusa de frio listrada de preto e vermelho... a calça de pano escuro... percebeu a pele toda queimada, de modo grotesco...

(Omi) !!

Sentiu-se preso pelos olhinhos espertos de malícia. Não pode ver as mãos de Kruger, pois ambas estavam atrás de suas costas.

(Freddy sorrindo) Olá, garotinho... mas que coisinha bonitinha você é... mal parece um pentelho... quase achei que era uma menina...

(Omi)...

A voz cheia de maldade o arrepiou inteirinho.

(Freddy) Você é um pirralho cheio de segredos, hein? Eu posso ver no mais profundo de sua mente... e eu gosto do que vejo...

(Omi) Não... não tenho medo de você!

O vilão sorriu mais ainda, e tirou as mãos de trás das costas.

(Freddy) He, he, he... não precisa ter medo de mim... garotinho... eu até trouxe um presente pra você... por acaso não reconhece a vadia?

(Omi) Ahhhh!!

Não pode acreditar: Freddy Kruger levava a cabeça de Ouka em suas mãos.

(Freddy) Por que não vem brincar comigo?

Soltou a cabeça de Ouka, mas antes que a mesma caísse no chão, ele a chutou, e começou a fazer embaixadinhas, como se aquela cabeça fosse uma bola de futebol.

(Omi) OUKA!!

(Freddy sorrindo) Sua vez, garotinho!!

Deu uma forte bicuda, fazendo a cabeça de Ouka bater contra o peito do loirinho e cair no chão!

(Omi) Ouka!!

Abaixou-se veloz, observando a face da garota que morrera ao descobrir que era sua irmã. Torceu os lábios quase sem querer, ao ver que o pescoço e partes do rosto de quem tanto gostava estavam em fase adiantada de decomposição.

(Omi chorando) Ou-ka...

(Freddy) Buahahahaha!! Fale com seu amiguinho, piranha!

Ouka abriu os olhos. Horrorizado, Omi percebeu que o globo esquerdo estava perfurado, e só havia um buraco onde deveria estar o olho.

(Ouka) Ha, ha, ha, ha... tenho fome, Omi!!

(Omi) Argh!!

Afastou-se um pouco. A cabeça começara a abrir e fechar a boca, como se tentasse morder alguma coisa. Todos os dentes estavam apodrecidos.

(Freddy rindo) Não ouviu a puta, garotinho? Ela tem fome... deixe-a comer uma parte de sua perna...

(Omi) Ouka!!

A garota moveu o único olho bom e fitou Freddy que se aproximava. O demônio pegou-a pelos cabelos e enfiou a luva feita de navalha dentro da boca de Ouka.

(Omi) !!

O coração do jovem hacker começou a bater mais rápido. Estava mesmo assustado com o que via. Seus pés pareciam grudados no chão. Seu medo aumentou quando Freddy Kruger puxou a mão, retirando os dedos dos lábios de Ouka, e junto deles vieram a língua ensangüentada da jovem.

(Freddy) Uhahahahaha... agora está perfeito. Que tal um beijo nessa garotinha? O tio Freddy a beijaria, mas... ela não tem a parte que eu mais aprecio em uma piranha!! Buahahahaha!!

Moveu o corpo pra frente e pra trás, parodiando um ato sexual, depois esticou o braço, mostrando a cabeça para Omi. Da boca da garota saiam quantidades incríveis de sangue vermelho e mal cheiroso.

(Omi)...

O Weiss estava sem voz. Entendera que havia adormecido naquela sala, e agora era prisioneiro do pesadelo de Kruger... E tudo se mostrava tão horrível quanto JeryLee havia descrito.

Então Freddy pareceu se aborrecer, e fez um gesto de enfado.

(Freddy) Assustar garotinhos não me agrada. Prefiro as vadias, elas gritam muito! Gritam muito mesmo!! Você está aí, pirralho...

Deu um passo a frente, e com sua força descomunal esmagou a cabeça de Ouka, transformando-a em uma massa de miolos, carne retorcida e sangue malcheiroso que pingou no chão.

(Omi horrorizado) OUKAA!!

(Freddy) Está aí se borrando de medo, mas não grita!! Maldito pivete dos infernos... he, he, he... dos infernos não... EU sou dos infernos, você LOGO estará lá!!

(Omi) Alguém me acorde!!

(Freddy) Fica falando "Ouka" "Ouka" "Ouka"... eu estou prestes a matá-lo e você só sabe murmurar o nome de uma vadia morta!! Não tem graça nenhuma!! Buahahahahahahah!!

Deu mais um passo, aproximando-se de Omi. O loirinho arregalou os olhos de puro medo. Podia sentir o hálito mal cheiroso daquele ser maldito. Visto de perto, seu rosto queimado era ainda mais horrendo.

(Omi)...

Achou que ia desmaiar, mas suas pernas permaneceram firmes.

(Freddy) Hora de morrer... pivete...

Kruger passou os dedos de navalha pela face de Omi, abrindo um corte de cada lado. Os grandes olhos captaram movimentos atrás de Freddy, e o demônio sorriu, declarando sem nem mesmo olhar para trás:

(Freddy) Parece que temos visitas... mas não se preocupe... logo logo estará com aqueles dois!!

Omi percebeu que eram os corpos de seus irmãos mais velhos. Ambos estavam decapitados, e seguravam suas respectivas cabeças nas mãos. Os lábios estavam costurados com um tipo de linha muito grosseira... as faces sangravam um líquido escuro e viscoso...

Kruger ergueu a mão, disposto a cravar as navalhas afiadas no peito de Omi, mas o jovem hacker estava hipnotizado pela visão de seus irmãos. Todos os dois olhavam fixamente para ele, fazendo-lhe o coração disparar de assombro.

(Omi)...

(Freddy) Seu irmão fodido tem algo pra lhe mostrar... veja...

Um dos olhos apodrecidos de Masafumi estourou e se dissolveu, escorrendo pelo rosto do mesmo, na forma de uma gosma amarelada, com pequenas coisinhas indefinidas misturadas, causando náuseas a Omi, que não agüentou à cena de filme de terror.

(Omi) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

(Freddy) Como é que se diz... ah, é: "Sayonara, koso!!" Buahahahahahaha!!

As navalhas assassinas se moveram depressa em direção ao peito desprotegido do assustado Weiss. Mas antes que o demônio conseguisse realizar suas nefastas intenções, a imagem de Omi desapareceu. O loirinho havia despertado.

(Freddy furioso) NÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOO!! DESGRAÇADOOOOO!!

Seu corpo se tomou de fúria assassina, mas não podia fazer nada... a não ser descontar a raiva nos 'corpos' dos irmãos de Omi, e foi o que fez: retalhando-os com as navalhas... fazendo sangue e pedaços de carne voarem para todas as direções.

(Freddy sorrindo) Até o próximo encontro... pirralhinho sacana!!

oOo

(Omi) AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

(Ken) Calma, Omi!! Está tudo bem... você despertou!!

O moreninho segurava Omi pelos ombros, chacoalhando-o de leve. Ele e Wendy haviam estranhado que o arqueiro demorasse tanto para se pronunciar. Preocupado, Ken fora atrás do chibi levando uma xícara de café recém coado.

Só então o jogador descobrira o companheiro adormecido sobre a mesa. O pequeno corpo balançando e tremendo, como se Omi fosse vítima de um terrível pesadelo.

Dera trabalho despertá-lo. E agora o chibi o encarava, os belos olhos arregalados de terror, todo seu corpo tremendo de medo e mais alguma coisa que Ken não soube identificar.

(Omi) OUKAA!! ELA... ELA... OU-KA...

(Ken) !!

Omi jogou-se nos braços de Ken, escondendo o rosto em sua blusa, e começando a chorar sem controle.

(Wendy) Foi Freddy, tenho certeza. Nós devíamos ter ficado de olho no pequeno. Ele não devia passar por isso.

(Ken) Foi culpa minha! Omi...

Apertou o companheiro nos braços, tentando passar um pouco de consolo. Não sabia que pesadelo Omi podia ter tido, mas pelo jeito fora terrível... o loirinho não parava de tremer.

(Wendy) Vou pegar curativos e remédio para o rosto dele... está sangrando.

(Ken) Obrigado.

O moreninho notara mesmo os cortes em ambas as bochechas de Omi. Teriam sido causados durante o confronto com Kruger? Ken desconfiava que sim.

Levantou-se tomando o jovem hacker nos braços.

(Ken) Vou levá-lo para o quarto. Quando Aya chegar, diga o que houve, está bem?

Sem esperar resposta, Ken deu as costas a Wendy e se dirigiu as escadas. Não pretendia deixar Omi sozinho em nenhum momento à partir de agora.

oOo

Yohji estava tomando a segunda dose de Johnnie Walker Black, quando Aya e JeryLee entraram na sala. O playboy fixou os olhos de jade em seu amante e suspirou.

(Yohji) Como Omi está?

(Aya) Em choque.

(JeryLee) E se recusa a tomar o Hypnosinn. Está com receio de adormecer outra vez. Ken também não tomou... ele quer ficar acordado com Omi...

Ainda achava estranho o relacionamento entre aqueles japoneses, mas não era de sua conta.

(Yohji) Então a coisa é séria...

(JeryLee) Sim. Vocês ainda duvidavam, mas tiveram a prova. Freddy Kruger é um bastardo que está doido pra ferrar com a gente. Ele já matou dois de minha equipe... e quase destrói Bombay...

(Aya)...

Infelizmente ela estava certa. Ceticismo nesse caso seria fatal. Precisavam aceitar que mais uma vez a Weiss estava envolvida em acontecimentos obscuros e sobrenaturais. Maldição.

(Yohji) E os outros?

(JeryLee) Wendy e Frank tomaram uma dose de Hypnosinn e foram dormir.

(Aya) É seguro mesmo?

(JeryLee) Sim. Hypnosinn não falha. Frank precisa mais, acima de todos. Quando nossa dose anterior estava para acabar, ele deixou de tomar, para que Wendy e eu tivéssemos algumas pílulas a mais...

(Aya) Um cavalheiro.

(JeryLee) Ele sempre pensa em nós primeiro. Está a muito mais tempo sem dormir, e eu temi que ele não resistisse ao sono. Mas Frank é forte.

(Yohji) E você? Não vai dormir?

(JeryLee) Sim. Vim lhes dar isso.

Arremessou um pote cheio de Hypnosinn para Aya, que o pegou no ar.

(JeryLee) Um comprimido e vocês dormirão como bebês, sem sonhos ou... pesadelos. Eu vou dormir agora. Por favor, fiquem a vontade.

(Yohji) Obrigado. E boa noite.

Assim que a loirinha saiu, Aya voltou-se para o amante e sentou-se ao lado dele no sofá.

(Aya) Vai querer?

Indicou o Hypnosinn.

(Yohji) Agora não. Eu dormi no avião. Agüento mais um pouco. Você pode ir descansar se quiser, fico de olho nos garotos.

(Aya)...

O ruivo irritou-se ao ver que o playboy enchia o copo mais uma vez com o whisky.

(Yohji) O que foi?

Notou a expressão zangada do amante, mas não resistiu a provocá-lo um pouco. Infelizmente Aya não estava com ânimo pra brincadeiras. Tirou o copo das mãos de Yohji e derramou o líquido em um vaso de flores que estava próximo.

(Yohji surpreso) Ei!!

(Aya) Você sabe que eu não gosto que beba.

(Yohji irritado) Mas EU gosto quando EU bebo.

(Aya) Agora não é o momento de encher a cara.

(Yohji) Você age como se eu fosse um alcoólatra!

(Aya muito calmo) E não é?

(Yohji)...não fale assim comigo. Pode me dar ordens durante as missões e só. Ser meu amante não faz de você meu dono.

(Aya) Não penso assim. Mas se põe nesses termos, Balinese, estou mandando que não beba durante essa missão.

Yohji percebeu que Aya não caçoava. Estava lhe passando uma ordem como líder da Weiss.

Quase jogou a garrafa sobre a mesa, desistindo de discutir com aquele ruivo. Aya podia ser bem teimoso as vezes.

(Aya sorrindo) Me preocupo com você.

(Yohji incrédulo) Sei.

(Aya suspirando) Ficou com raiva agora?

O ex-detetive torceu os lábios de modo irritado e virou-se no sofá de modo a encarar Aya. O líder da equipe não gostou nem um pouco daquele olhar...

(Yohji) Aya, precisamos conversar.

(Aya suspirando) Não é o momento.

(Yohji irritado) E quando será? Depois da missão? Mês que vem? Ano que vem? Ou quando eu me cansar disso e procurar alguém que me trate melhor?

O ruivo estremeceu ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Sabia que algo assim aconteceria. Tinha certeza de que Yohji logo se cansaria e procuraria novas emoções nos braços de outro amante. Fizera bem em não se envolver. Mesmo assim não pode evitar que uma expressão magoada tomasse conta de sua expressão.

Yohji surpreendeu-se com a dor que os olhos de ametista refletiram.

(Yohji) Aya?

(Aya) Eu sempre tive medo que isso acontecesse. Temia que você se cansasse de mim, e fosse procurar outra pessoa. Então não abri meu coração.

(Yohji)...

O loiro estava passado com aquela confissão.

(Aya) Mas você é como é, Yohji. Omi me disse essa noite que sua personalidade nunca vai mudar.

(Yohji) Aya, você está enganado. Céus... pensava isso realmente de mim? Devíamos ter conversado muito antes... eu...

(Aya) Yohji, não quero falar sobre isso agora. Me deixe pensar com calma ok?

(Yohji surpreso) Mas..

Precisava martelar o assunto enquanto ainda estava quente! Aya mostrava-se acessível, e o ex-detetive não podia perder aquela chance. Mas o ruivo foi irredutível.

(Aya) Vá dormir, Yohji. Me deixe em paz.

Um brilho magoado cintilou nas íris de jade, e Aya quase se arrependeu de sua grosseria, mas antes que pudesse se retratar, Yohji já estava se levantando.

Em silêncio, o loiro retirou um comprimido de Hypnosinn do vidro e jogou na boca.

(Aya)...

(Yohji) Desculpe, Aya. Boa noite.

Deu as costas ao amante e começou a se afastar. Mastigou o comprimido, pois era um habito adquirido na infância. Ele tinha a impressão de que o remédio faria efeito mais rápido se ele o triturasse entre os dentes.

Não tinha nem chegado a escada, quando voltou-se surpreso e encarou o líder da Weiss.

Aya estranhou o fato, notando os olhos verdes arregalados, levemente assustados, assim como o rosto que empalideceu de repente.

(Yohji) Aya... Aya...

(Aya suspirando) Yohji, não insista... já disse que...

(Yohji) NÂO!! Isso não é Hypnosinn!! É Excedrin...

(Aya surpreso) Excedrin? Remédio pra dor de cabeça? Tem certeza?

(Yohji) CLARO!! Passei minha adolescência inteira tomando isso!! Era a única coisa que curava minhas ressacas! Hypnosinn o caralho!!

(Aya) Mas então...

Nesse instante ouviram um grito horrível seguido de sons de vidro quebrado.

(Yohji) Merda!!

Ambos se precipitaram em direção as escadas. Pelo jeito o senhor Kruger atacara de novo... e fizera uma vítima!

Continua...


	3. Redemoinho do medo

_**Título**_: Nightmare  
_**Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard  
_**Classificação**_: lemon, RA, terror, suspense, sobrenatural, crossover  
_**Pares**_: AyaxYohji  
_**Resumo:**_ Uma missão vai levar os Weiss de encontro a um terrível pesadelo onde nada separa a ficção da realidade.  
_**Aviso**_: essa fic faz parte de uma trilogia chamada "Viagens" e é equivalente ao episódio 01 da saga. Em cada 'episódio' os Weiss estarão viajando para um país diferente. Não é preciso ler as três para entender a história, ou seja, as três são independentes.

* * *

**Nightmare  
Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo 02  
Redemoinho do medo...**

(Aya) Veja naquele quarto!!

(Yohji) Ok!!

Ambos se dividiram no longo corredor. Yohji correu para a primeira porta, escancarando-a.

Deu de cara com seus companheiros. Omi recomeçara a chorar ao ouvir aquele grito, e Ken tentava desajeitadamente acalmá-lo.

(Yohji) Está tudo bem aqui?

(Ken) O que foi que aconteceu?

(Yohji) Não sei!!

Deu meia volta se precipitando para a próxima porta.

Entrementes, Aya invadia o quarto de JeryLee, descobrindo que a loira estava profundamente adormecida.

(Aya) JERYLEE!! Você tem que acordar agora!!

Agarrou-a pelos ombros, sacudindo-a sem nenhuma delicadeza.

(JeryLee) Ahn...

Abriu os olhos, sentindo-se confusa e perdida. Nem havia começado a dormir e já era despertada...

(Aya) Rápido!!

Puxou-a da cama, obrigando-a a segui-lo. Estava tudo bem com a líder da Weiss americana, agora precisava conferir os outros dois.

(JeryLee) Ah, o que houve?

(Aya) Isso que trouxemos não é Hypnosinn. É simples remédio para dor de cabeça. Freddy Kruger atacou outra vez.

JeryLee despertou no mesmo instante. O sono se evaporou de seu corpo, e apesar da canseira, ela logo estava a pleno comando de suas faculdades mentais.

Saíram do quarto, notando que Yohji vinha puxando Wendy junto dele. Isso significava que...

(JeryLee) OH, GOD... PLEASE NO... FRANK!!

(Wendy) God damn!!

As duas garotas avançaram para o quarto do companheiro. Abriram a porta sem bater, mas seus piores medos se revelaram verdadeiros: a janela do quarto do rapaz estava quebrada. Ele não estava no local.

(Aya) Tarde demais.

Aproximou-se dos vidros quebrados e espiou lá embaixo. Viu o corpo de Frank caído entre cacos e pedaços da madeira que um dia fizeram parte da janela.

(Yohji) Está morto!

Era óbvio pela posição anormal do pescoço. Fora uma queda fatal.

(Wendy) Oh...

Soltou um débil lamento antes de desabar desmaiada no chão. JeryLee caiu de joelhos, e cobriu o rosto com as mãos, começando a chorar.

(JeryLee) Oh, God... oh God... oh, God... I didn't help him, God damn! He died because I'm a fucked stupid! Oh, God!! I'm so sorry, Frank!! I fail with you...

Aya e Yohji não entendiam o que a garota falava, mas com certeza ela estava descontando sua frustração por ter perdido não apenas um membro da Weiss americana, mas um amigo.

(Aya suspirando) Pegue Wendy, Yohji, leve-a para a sala e acorde-a de qualquer jeito. Não podemos deixar que fique desacordada.

(Yohji) Certo.

Tomou a garota ruiva nos braços e saiu do quarto. Precisava ainda dar uma olhada em Omi e Ken.

Aya sentou-se na cama de Frank e esperou que JeryLee se recuperasse. Imaginava que aquela era uma garota forte, ou não seria a líder da equipe. Depois que ela se sentisse melhor eles se reuniriam.

Precisavam decidir o que fazer daqui pra frente. Mas o principal era descobrir porque o Hypnosinn estava trocado...

oOo

(Policial) É o terceiro suicídio em menos de seis meses, JeryLee... acho que terei de fazer uma investigação mais a fundo.

(JeryLee)...

(Policial) Vou mandar meus rapazes terminarem o serviço logo. E... sinto muito, garota. Sei que Frank era um bom rapaz.

(JeryLee) Obrigada, chefe.

(Policial) Está tudo bem mesmo, JeryLee, ou você está me escondendo algo?

(JeryLee) Está tudo bem... chefe. Confie em mim...

(Policial) Você sabe que eu estou sempre por perto, não é?

(JeryLee) Obrigada, chefe.

Fechou a porta e se encostou nela. Respirou fundo, olhando as pessoas reunidas na sala de estar.

Yohji estava próximo a Wendy, ajudando-a a se recuperar do choque, sendo cuidadosamente supervisionado por Aya. Ken continuava ao lado de Omi, mas o chibi já se recuperava do susto, mostrando que era um Weiss acima de tudo.

(JeryLee) Então é isso. A polícia está meio desconfiada das versões. Mas o chefe vai fazer vista grossa... ele é meu tio...

(Ken) !!

(Omi) Oh...

(Yohji) He, facilita muito ter parentes na polícia, não é?

(JeryLee) Sim, e como...

(Wendy chorando) Desculpa, Frank... temos que declarar que você cometeu suicídio quando não foi assim!!

(Yohji) Tenha calma, Wendy. Tudo o que podemos fazer agora é vingá-lo.

(Aya) Devemos saber por que o Hypnosinn estava trocado...

(Ken) Mas ninguém daqui teve chances de mexer com os vidros de remédio...

(Aya) Omi, você acha que pode descobrir algo na internet?

(Omi) Como assim?

(Aya) Uma armadilha de Westing Hills... meses roubando o produto... talvez eles tenham desconfiado.

(Yohji) E trocado os conteúdos dos vidros...

(Ken) Hn, não seria mais fácil denunciar aos tiras?

(JeryLee) Não se eles desconfiarem da gente... eu sou sobrinha do chefe de polícia... os médicos de Westing Hills não gostariam de atrair atenção sobre eles...

(Yohji) Parece que eles têm algo a esconder...

(Aya) Isso não nos interessa. Nossa missão é deter Freddy Kruger, mais nada.

(Wendy) Mas precisamos de Hypnosinn para isso!

(Aya) Investigue isso também, Omi. Tente encontrar uma droga similar mas que tenha o mesmo efeito.

(Omi)...

(Ken) Da um tempo pra ele, Aya... Omi passou por maus bocados...

(Aya) Se ele acha que não pode concluir a missão, então que volte ao Japão... se ele vai ficar com a gente terá que ser útil.

(Ken)...

(Yohji) Ei, vai com calma, Aya.

(Wendy) Vocês não estavam preparados para Kruger e entendemos que seja difícil.

(Omi) Está tudo bem. Vou fazer o que Aya está mandando... sinto muito por tantas preocupações.

(Yohji) Tsc.

(Aya) Não se meta, Yohji. Dessa vez estamos lutando contra o tempo.

(JeryLee) Tenho que concordar com Aya. Cada segundo que perdemos é a fortaleza de Freddy. O desgraçado fica mais forte com nosso medo.

O silêncio caiu sobre eles. Já era quase hora do almoço. Haviam passado o fim da madrugada e toda a manhã sendo interrogados e aguardando que a morosa polícia da cidade se decidisse com os rumos das investigações.

Todos estavam cansados, e mesmo os Weiss recém chegados começavam a dar mostras do que a falta de descanso podia causar em seus corpos.

JeryLee ergueu-se, suspirando e deixando transparecer o quão afetada ela estava, pela morte do amigo e companheiro.

(JeryLee) Sei que parece ilógico e insensível da minha parte, mas... vou abrir a lanchonete... se eu ficar aqui, acho que enlouqueço!!

Passou a mão pelos cabelos de modo desanimado.

(Wendy) Entendemos o que sente, JeryLee. E vou com você.

(Yohji) Também irei...

(Aya) Hidaka, você vai com elas.

O ruivo cortou a frase do amante, impedindo-o de se oferecer a passar o dia na Dream's House.

(Ken) !!

(Yohji)...

(Aya) Nós ficamos aqui... acho que seremos mais eficientes que você...

O moreninho empalideceu um pouco, notando perfeitamente que Aya jogava a culpa do que acontecera a Omi sobre ele. O líder da Weiss insinuava que por causa de sua distração o chibi fora vítima de Kruger.

(Ken) Entendi, Aya...

Ninguém refutou o espadachim. A situação já era tensa o bastante para que criassem mais atritos entre eles. Isso seria apenas pra dar forças a Freddy.

Wendy olhou para JeryLee, mas a líder da Weiss americana fez um discreto sinal de cabeça para a amiga. Também não deviam se intrometer nos assuntos daqueles caras.

(Wendy) Vamos embora então.

(JeryLee) Rapazes, tem comida congela no freezer. Fiquem a vontade, por favor.

(Yohji) Ah, de comida congelada eu manjo tudo!! É só jogar no microondas e... pronto... rango instantâneo.

(Wendy)...

(JeryLee)...

(Omi sorrindo) Eu preparo o almoço.

(Wendy) Ok, adeus.

Pelo jeito o chibi já estava mais animado. As cenas do terrível pesadelo ainda nublavam sua mente, causando-lhe arrepios, principalmente ao lembrar do momento final, quando o olho de seu irmão estourara... eca, só de pensar nisso já tinha náuseas.

(Omi) Vou... ver o que tem na cozinha.

Ergueu-se do sofá e afastou-se, sem esquecer de pegar o laptop. Aya e Yohji se entreolharam e trataram de seguir o chibi. Não era aconselhável ninguém ficar sozinho nessa situação.

oOo

Logo a noite caiu, mais depressa do que todos gostariam.

Omi descobrira na net que havia uma variante do Hypnosinn, chamada de Hypnotroll, um remédio bem mais fraco, mas tão eficiente quanto seu antecessor. E o melhor: poderia ser adquirido em qualquer farmácia.

JeryLee ligara para o boticário da cidade, mas por puro azar, eles não tinham o remédio no estoque. Prometeram que trariam da afiliada ainda no dia seguinte.

Ou seja: mais uma noite as claras.

Sobre as trocas de remédios, o chibi não encontrara nada. Vasculhara o sistema do Westing Hills e todo o mar de informações digitais e não pudera apurar nada.

Agora estavam todos dispersos pela casa.

Wendy e JeryLee resolveram fazer uma faxina no porão. Sabiam que ficariam ainda mais cansadas, mas se sentassem e ficassem vendo as horas passar... morreriam de sono!!

O chibi e Ken estavam na sala, conversando muito. Era uma maneira de um manter o outro acordado.

Yohji subira pro quarto, dizendo que arrumaria suas coisas. Ainda não tivera tempo de desfazer as malas. E mesmo que não ficassem por muito tempo, era algo pra se distrair a cabeça.

Percebendo as intenções do amante, Aya foi atrás. Apreciara a iniciativa dos membros mais jovens da equipe de dialogar... talvez fosse o momento certo de acertar as coisas entre eles.

O ruivo entrou no quarto sem bater. Afinal, ele também dormia ali. Yohji estava deitado na cama (era uma cama de casal, e por esse motivo despertara mais a curiosidade dos americanos... os dois haviam escolhido o quarto de casal) olhando para o teto de modo distraído. Uma das mãos repousava sobre a cabeça, e a outra sobre o peito.

(Aya) Yohji...

(Yohji)...

Não deu mostras de ter prestado atenção.

(Aya) Precisamos conversar.

(Yohji) Sabe o que eu estava pensando, Aya?

(Aya)...

A voz do loiro soara fria e muito magoada. Ele ergueu o corpo e apoiou-se sobre os cotovelos.

(Yohji) Eu me dei conta do que você disse ontem... só agora minha ficha caiu, Aya... sou mesmo um estúpido.

(Aya) O que foi?

(Yohji) Já esqueceu o que me disse ontem? Noto que seu conceito sobre mim é o mais baixo possível. Sua desculpa pra não se envolver é por que eu posso, er... deixá-lo por uma coisinha qualquer?

(Aya)...

(Yohji) Então na sua opinião não passo de um puto insensível, não é?

(Aya) Não é nada disso.

(Yohji) Sei. Azar o meu... eu gosto mesmo de você, e achei que era correspondido. Vejo agora que me iludi...

(Aya) Não faça drama. Se eu achasse isso de você não estaríamos juntos.

(Yohji suspirando) Aya, existe uma diferença entre 'estar junto' e... a situação em que nos encontramos agora. O fato de eu ir pra sua cama todas as noites não edifica uma relação.

(Aya) !!

(Yohji) Achei que tínhamos... algo mais sério. Mas se você não se entregou e não confia em mim, então me enganei redondamente. E o melhor é que não precisamos terminar, porque nunca estivemos juntos de verdade e...

Parou de falar bruscamente. Gostava daquele ruivo frio e distante, e 'terminar' com ele doía demais! Alimentava a esperança de que pudessem se dar bem juntos... santo engano.

Aya suspirou de modo impaciente. Depois aproximou-se da cama e sentou-se na beirada, depositando uma mão sobre o ombro de Yohji. O playboy não se moveu, nem tentou fugir ao toque. Gostava de sentir o calor do corpo do amante.

(Aya) Yohji, eu não acho que você seja um puto insensível.

(Yohji)...

(Aya) Olhe pra mim enquanto falo.

O playboy obedeceu, mas não pela ordem propriamente dita, e sim pelo tom gentil das palavras.

(Yohji)...

(Aya) Assim é melhor. Yohji, você sempre demonstrou ser uma pessoa cheia de energia e vida... isso foi o que mais me atraiu em você... além do resto é claro.

(Yohji) Mas então porque não age do jeito que um amante normalmente agiria?

(Aya) Porque quando nos envolvemos, percebi que a cada dia eu gostava mais de você... e isso me assustou... me deixou inseguro.

(Yohji surpreso) Aya... mas porque?!

(Aya suspirando) Por seu jeito de quem não está nem aí pra nada. Fiquei com medo de que mais cedo ou mais tarde você percebesse que não quer ficar mais comigo... e...

(Yohji) Ah, como é bom saber disso. Aya eu gosto muito de você! Demorou para que eu abrisse meu coração e tivesse a coragem de deixar que você entrasse. Eu já sofri muito com a morte de pessoas que eu amo... e só decidi confiar por que você é importante pra mim.

(Aya) !!

(Yohji) Se não confiar em quem ama, é por que não gosta de verdade. Sair e se divertir é muito bom, e eu adoro! Mas agora que estou com você, eu não tenho saído muito... vai dizer que não percebeu?

Aya não respondeu. Yohji estava certo... a preocupação do espadachim desviara totalmente seu foco de atenção: Yohji não saia mais com a mesma freqüência de antigamente. Ele mudara apenas porque gostava muito do líder da Weiss... descobrir isso fez com o ruivo se enchesse de remorso. Deveriam ter conversado sobre isso a muito tempo atrás.

Pelo menos não era tarde demais.

(Yohji) Não vai mais dizer nada?

(Aya) Você não é idiota, Yohji. Eu é que sou...

(Yohji) Ora, Aya...

Mas o espadachim fez um gesto com a mão, pedindo silêncio.

(Aya) Não vai ser fácil manter um relacionamento comigo... mas se você foi capaz de mudar pra se adaptar a 'nós', creio que eu também sou capaz. Não será da noite pro dia que abrirei meu coração, porque passei os últimos anos aprendendo a me proteger. Mas apesar disso acredito que se você quiser mesmo ficar comigo, vai conseguir derrubar as barreiras... você... quer arriscar?

Os olhos verdes fixaram-se na face do assassino ruivo, surpresos por ouvir o pequeno e sincero discurso do amante. Aya estava pedindo uma nova chance. Uma nova oportunidade para o romance deles. Não era a maneira mais adequada de se pedir uma coisa dessas, porém ninguém afirmava que o ruivo era a pessoa mais simples do mundo.

(Yohji) Se você está falando sério... eu posso me arriscar mais uma vez...

Suspirando cheio de alívio, Aya balançou a cabeça, e sorriu. Raramente o ruivo presenteava os outros com seu belo sorriso, e Yohji sabia dar valor a isso.

(Aya) Vamos começar as coisas da maneira correta dessa vez, não é verdade?

(Yohji) Sim!

O playboy esticou a mão e tocou na face de Aya. Depois abriu um sorriso dos mais maliciosos.

(Aya) O que foi?

(Yohji sorrindo) Conheço uma ótima maneira de ficar acordado...

E sem qualquer aviso tomou os lábios do líder da Weiss em um beijo inflamado de paixão... ajeitando-se melhor na cama, Yohji passou os braços em volta do pescoço de Aya e o puxou durante o beijo, fazendo com que o ruivo perdesse o equilíbrio e caísse sobre si.

Tanto tempo de desentendimentos quase fez com que o loiro se esquecesse do quanto era bom ter seu corpo em contato com o de Aya. A língua dele vasculhando cada canto de sua boca, degladiando-se com sua língua num beijo fervoroso, cheio de volúpia e paixão. As mãos cálidas passando por seu esbelto corpo, acariciando, apertando, deixando leves marcas avermelhadas por onde passavam.

- Oh, céus... Aya - gemeu Yohji libertando-se dos finos e agora vermelhos lábios do amante - Se soubesse que ia terminar assim, teria conversado antes com você!

- Ainda não terminou.

Aya voltou-se para o pescoço alvo do playboy, atacando-o com sua ávida boca.

- Heh. Então vamos lá... - disse com voz rouca.

Com um sorriso de dominador que Aya não viu, Yohji segurou-o pela cabeça com ambas as mãos e mais uma vez uniu suas bocas. Mas desta vez era um beijo lento e calmo, porém profundo e provocante. Em momentos o loiro chupava a língua do amante, e em outros apenas acarinhava, enquanto suas mãos continuavam na cabeça de Aya, aprofundando-se nas mechas vermelhas e sedosas.

Lentamente as posições foram se invertendo, mas nenhum dos dois deu grande importância ao fato, concentrados como estavam nas sensações que lhes eram provocadas.

O ruivo não ficava pra trás no que se tratava de excitar e provocar alguém, ainda mais se tratando de Yohji, a quem já conhecia tão bem. Além do visual estonteante tinha lá suas artimanhas. E uma delas era provocar arrepios pelas costas do loiro. Com toques leves, porém presentes, Aya conseguia fazer ficar de pé até o último pelinho, fazendo com que Yohji desse uma leve estremecida.

Cada vez mais, Yohji sentia que o volume entre suas pernas aumentava perceptivamente. Sua ereção ia despontando apertada dentro de suas vestes, que continuavam todas em seu invejável corpo. Precisava libertar-se... o quanto antes!

Desabrigando os dedos das mechas ruivas de Aya, levou as mãos ao próprio corpo, primeiro abrindo os botões da camisa que vestia e depois encaminhando-se para o fecho da calça. Tudo isso enquanto ajeitava-se melhor sobre o ruivo, posicionando-se entre as pernas dele. Com um certo esforço, livrou-se da calça e da cueca, assim como livrou-se da camisa, jogando tudo ou pro chão ou para o pé da cama. E com as mãos já livres, segurou Aya pelos pulsos e direcionou suas mãos para o colchão, para que ficassem quietinhas ao lado de seus corpos. Enquanto isso, ia atacando a curva entre o pescoço e o ombro dele, por vezes subindo até o pescoço ou descendo até o ombro, saboreando aquela pele lisa e macia, e inebriando-se com o perfume desprendido pelos fios vermelhos e pela própria pele alva.

Aya deliciava-se com cada toque dos carnudos lábios do amante em sua sensível pele. Já estava com o tronco nu, e Yohji agora trabalhava em seu peito, mordiscando e lambendo um dos mamilos, arrancando-lhe baixos gemidos e suspiros. Estava apoiado contra a cabeceira da cama, a cabeça pendendo para trás e os olhos semi-cerrados completamente submisso aos toques de Yohji, que não parava. Aquilo não passava de um delicioso jogo de provocação, que com certeza o espadachim não ficaria de fora, mesmo com os braços "imobilizados". Devagar, moveu sua perna direita um pouquinho para a esquerda, deixando-a entre as longas pernas do playboy, fazendo o tecido da calça que vestia roçar contra aquele pedaço de carne que se erguia quente e pulsante ali.

- Ah...

Um tremor percorreu todo o corpo do ex-detetive, espalhando o prazer em cada célula de sua forma esguia. Aya continuava a provocá-lo com a perna, evidenciando ainda mais seu estado de excitação.

Seus gemidos, abafava contra a pálida tez do abdômen do ruivo. Cada leve beijo que depositava ali, era um gemido abafado. Em sua trilha invisível com destino ao falo intumescido preso sob o tecido das vestimentas, um rastro de saliva ia sendo deixado para trás, marcando os caminhos que percorria, tal qual fizeram João e Maria ao jogarem farelos de pão para não se perderem na floresta. Mas era óbvio que Yohji não se perderia no corpo de Aya, já o conhecia muito bem. E conforme ia se aproximando mais do fim daquela trilha, suas mãos iam habilmente trabalhando no fecho da calça e em libertar seu objeto de desejo.

Primeiro, lambeu apenas a glande com a ponta da língua, saboreando lentamente seu gosto e apreciando os ofegos contidos de Aya. Então lambeu novamente mas desta vez com a língua toda, numa generosa lambida que fez Aya morder o lábio inferior. O ruivo segurava o lençol abaixo de si, apertando entre os dedos. Yohji estava a provocá-lo, mas não permitiria que fosse por muito mais tempo. Endireitando a cabeça que até então estivera jogada para trás, arriscou-se a olhar para baixo, vendo seu amante loiro agora com metade de seu pênis na boca. As mechas loiras caíam-lhe por sobre o rosto e sua cabeça movia-se para cima e para baixo. Aya sentiu-se pulsar dolorosamente com aquela visão, principalmente depois que olhou para todo o resto do corpo dele: deitado de bruços bem entre suas pernas, o quadril levemente erguido e as pernas separadas, como que prontas para...

-... Yohji.

Chamou, sendo completamente ignorado. Mas estava determinado a não gozar ainda, só depois de estar sobre ele, quadril sobre quadril, dentro dele, entrando e saindo, sentindo as paredes musculosas do reto dele pressionado seu membro e levando-o ao clímax de todo o ato. Não importava o quanto estivesse bom estar sendo chupado pela maravilhosa boca dele e sentir a língua dele dançando à volta de seu pênis, lançando-lhe faíscas por todo o corpo à medida que o orgasmo se aproximava.

Yohji estava mais que adorando ser o causador de todos aqueles sons que saíam por entre os lábios entreabertos do espadachim. O que no começo eram apenas suspiros, aos poucos se transformaram em ofegos entrecortados, que agora eram gemidos doces e melodiosos aos ouvidos do playboy. E com tal estimulo, não via necessidade de ouvir o chamado de seu amado, recusava-se a ouvi-lo. Antes queria tê-lo derramando todo o seu sêmen dentro de sua boca, saborear seu gosto enquanto deliciava-se com a visão de seu tremulo corpo após o orgasmo.

Este, entretanto não era o plano que Aya tinha para aquela noite. Já submetera-se o bastante para deleite do loiro, e agora já era hora de pôr um fim aquilo tudo, por mais que estive lhe agradando a idéia de ver seu loiro amante com a boca cheia de seu esperma e em seguida beijá-lo, sentindo o próprio gosto.

Respirando fundo, Aya levou a mão direita para o rosto de Yohji, fazendo uma leve carícia, para em seguida levá-la até quase a nuca, puxando para trás parte do cabelo que antes cobria parte do rosto do ex-detetive. Feito isso, segurou o que considerou ser o suficiente de cabelo e puxou a cabeça dele para trás, forte apenas para afastá-lo de seu membro sem machucar.

Muito a contra gosto, afinal não conseguiu o que queria, Yohji foi se mexendo junto com Aya, até que estava deitado de costas, com o ruivo sobre si, esfregando a coxa ainda coberta com a calça contra o membro do ex-detetive.

- Aya... ah... - o loiro gemeu, arrependendo-se por não tê-lo despido direito.

Mas Aya não pretendia provocá-lo por muito tempo. Seu falo doía pela necessidade de alívio.

Então colocou dois dedos na cavidade quente e molhada que era a boca do loiro, fazendo movimentos de vai e vem, simulando uma penetração, molhando-os bem com a saliva dele. Yohji chupou aqueles dedos como se fossem o sexo de Aya por alguns momentos, e depois levou-os para perto de seu ânus, enquanto suas pernas eram separadas.

Deliciado, o ruivo iniciou uma série de beijos pelo peito do playboy, alternando com lambidas e chupões que marcavam de vermelho a pele clara. Ao mesmo tempo, com seus dedos buscava a entrada que o mandaria ao clímax, tocando e sentindo a região até finalmente encontrá-la e invadi-la lentamente. Também muito lentamente, Aya preparou-o, relaxando o músculo ao entrar e sair com seus dedos. Quando achou já ser o suficiente e que ambos já não suportariam ficar naquela situação por muito mais tempo, retirou-os e posicionou-se melhor entre as pernas de Yohji, erguendo-as até apoiá-las sobre seus ombros.

Completamente exposto e vulnerável, Yohji preparou-se para o que viria a seguir, mesmo sendo sempre cuidadoso para não machucá-lo, não importava o quanto mais alto o desejo estivesse falando. Franziu o cenho ao sentir o ruivo se empurrando para dentro de seu corpo, devagar e continuamente, mas dado certo ponto, Yohji não sentia dor, e sim o princípio daquilo que o levaria ao orgasmo.

Controlando-se bastante e procurando dominar as sensações que passavam por seu corpo ao ter o pênis engolido pela entrada de Yohji, o ruivo espadachim forçou-se até o fim e parou respirando pesadamente.

Gotículas de suor brotavam de suas peles, ambos tensos e pensando em nada mais além de aliviar essas tensões.

- Rápido, ruivo.

O ex-detetive quebrou o momento com suas palavras carregadas de luxúria e um olhar brilhante e desejoso.

Num consentimento mudo, o ruivo moveu o quadril para trás, libertando-se quase completamente das paredes que agarravam seu membro. Em seguida repetiu o movimento, porém em sentido oposto ao anterior, mergulhando-se num mar de sensações agradáveis a ambos.

A cada nova investida contra seu corpo, Yohji apertava mais e mais o tecido fino do lençol que cobria a cama, agarrava-se a ele como se fosse o último fio de sanidade antes de deixar-se levar completamente pelos prazeres da carne.

Uma nova estocada, um ofego, um suspiro, um gemido. Entre idas e vindas, entradas e saídas, Aya sabia: o ápice não tardaria muito a chegar, sentia isso, e como reflexo, seu corpo movia-se ágil e veloz, mas ainda assim, sabia também que só isso não era suficiente.

Yohji foi pego de surpresa quando sentiu que não tinha mais o sexo rijo e quente do amante a acariciar as paredes de seu reto, provocando sua próstata. Teve as pernas abaixadas, uma de casa vez, e então seus lábios se tocaram, seguidos pelas línguas. Um beijo breve devido a falta de ar que se deu em certo ponto, mas que servira apenas como uma pequena distração, enquanto seus corpos encaixavam-se numa outra posição.

Agora, o loiro playboy encaixava-se de costas para Aya, sentado sobre seu baixo ventre. E mais uma vez, seu corpo era invadido, mas com uma penetração mais profunda. Com a ajuda das mãos de Aya, subia e descia o corpo, encaixando-se com graça e perfeição a cada descida.

O ruivo gemia, baixo, tanto que sua voz só era ouvida porque tinha a boca bastante próxima do ouvido de seu koibito. Vez ou outra, lambia-lhe o lóbulo e beijava-lhe o pescoço, instigando ainda mais o loiro.

- Aya...

Yohji chamou no que mais pareceu um sussurro. Seu pênis pulsava dolorosamente, negligenciado como estava, pedindo por um estímulo que o levaria ao alívio tão desejado.

Então, sem parar com nada, Yohji pegou uma das mãos do ruivo que lhe ajudava a subir e descer, e levou-a até seu membro. Fez com que os dedos se fechassem em volta da carne intumescida e iniciou uma masturbação, movendo a mão dele por toda a extensão de sua ereção.

No mesmo ritmo que as estocadas, não foi preciso que muito mais tempo se passasse para que o clímax alcançasse primeiro ao playboy. Ondas de sensações deliciosamente prazerosas percorreram todo o seu corpo durante o orgasmo como em busca de uma saída, ao tempo em que contrações involuntárias arremetiam seus músculos e um líquido viscoso o deixava através da ponta de seu sexo, melando a mão de Aya que não parou até que a última gota saísse.

O ruivo espadachim sentiu-se extasiado assim que o corpo de Yohji começou a dar mostras do orgasmo. Pequenas contrações faziam as paredes que o envolviam ondularem em volta de seu membro, estreitando a passagem já apertada e fazendo com que perdesse o controle sobre si. O clímax chegou como uma explosão, mandando para bem longe o que quer que estivesse pensando no momento, deixando claro apenas o que era sentindo durante ele.

E antes que qualquer coisa o abatesse, Yohji ergueu-se e ficou de frente para Aya, tendo a estranha sensação de sêmen escorrendo entre as pernas.

- Creio que agora sim terminou, não é? - disse, para logo em seguida beijá-lo e deitarem-se juntos, do jeito que estavam mesmo. Estavam cansados demais para um banho no momento, recuperariam um pouco de energia ali e depois de alguns minutos iriam, se nada impedisse.

oOo

Aya abriu os olhos e scanneou o local. Parecia que estava em uma espécie de galpão. Uma ampla estrutura de ferro e madeira muito sólida. Haviam pilhas de caixas de vários tamanhos. E uma escada que levava ao segundo andar do balcão. Não pode visualizar nenhuma porta de saída, nem mesmo janelas.

(Aya)...

Estranhou aquilo. Sua última lembrança era de ter feito amor com Yohji... um sexo maravilhoso e logo após... então o ruivo apertou os olhos com força, recriminado-se por tamanha falta de cuidado.

(Aya irritado) Nós adormecemos!

E com isso se jogaram de cabeça nas garras afiadas de Freddy Kruger. O ruivo se pôs em guarda. Estava em um dos pesadelos do maldito demônio. Sua preocupação imediata foi Yohji... onde se encontrava o companheiro? Talvez preso em um pesadelo também? Estaria sendo atacado pelo Kruger?

Tal pensamento tingiu o peito do espadachim com uma urgência sufocante. Tinha que dar um jeito de acordar e socorrer o amante!

Antes que fizesse qualquer coisa, ouviu uma risada diabólica, tomada de completo escárnio ecoando pelo galpão.

(Freddy) Buahahahhhahahahahaahah!!

(Aya) Kruger...

Só podia ser o desgraçado!

Confirmando suas suspeitas, Freddy saiu de trás de uma pilha de caixas de madeira, e veio caminhando até Aya. Gingava o corpo como um malandro desinteressado de tudo o mais.

O líder da Weiss analisou friamente o ser que vinha em sua direção. Freddy era mesmo muito feio! A própria imagem do terror com aquelas cicatrizes de queimaduras profundas, e as navalhas nas luvas brilhando e tinindo de encontro umas das outras.

(Freddy) Muito prazer mister Ran... você é uma pessoa deveras interessante!

(Aya)...

O demônio levou uma das navalhas ao queixo e 'coçou-o' durante um segundo. Depois estreitou os olhos de modo divertido.

(Freddy) Você é um durão, não é seu sacana?

(Aya) Se você diz.

Então Kruger balançou a mão como se rejeitasse uma idéia muito ruim, enquanto torcia os lábios queimados.

(Freddy) Maldição. Por que não me mandam uma piranha bem gostosa pra eu ferrar? Esses moleques a lá sushi não me interessam!!

(Aya) Viemos do Japão apenas pra acabar com você.

O vilão olhou assombrado para Aya por alguns segundos, depois começou a rir de modo desvairado, jogando a cabeça pra trás, as mãos na cintura com jeito insolente.

(Freddy) Ahahahahahaha!! Você é ridículo, ruivo desgraçado!

(Aya)...

(Freddy) Não está com medo de mim, não é? Seu porra de nada. Mas o titio Freddy tem uma surpresinha pra você...

(Aya) !!

Imaginou que aquele ser maldito traria imagens de sua irmã, tentando atormentá-lo. Não devia temer. Aya chan não estava ali. Estava em segurança, no Japão. E pela primeira vez na vida, o ruivo deu graças a Kami sama por ela estar em coma e assim estar protegida de pesadelos.

(Freddy) Que sorrisinho de triunfo é esse? Ahhh, achou que o tio Freddy ia trazer aquela infeliz da sua irmã? Uma putinha inútil daquelas não me interessa.

(Aya)...

Não cairia num truque desses.

(Freddy) Eu adoro garotinhas mas você... não é chegado na coisa, não é, Ran? Só temos algo em comum... cabelos loiros nos atraem... e muito! Buahahahahaa!!

Ao ouvir isso, Aya empalideceu extremamente, sentindo um arrepio de medo.

(Aya) Yohji...

(Freddy) BINGO!!

Começou a sapatear e rodar em volta de si próprio.

(Aya) Onde ele está, maldito?!

Freddy cruzou os braços e virou as costas para o líder da Weiss japonesa.

(Freddy) Não digo! Não digo! Não digo!

(Aya) Ora, seu...

Então o demônio se moveu tão rápido que Aya não pode ver. Quando percebeu, Freddy estava bem junto a si, cravando-lhe as navalhas em ambos os braços.

A surpresa foi tão grande, e a dor tão intensa, que Aya não teve tempo de reação. Arregalou os olhos ao ver a pele queimada do rosto de Kruger se aproximando... seu hálito fétido entrando por seu nariz, lhe causando náuseas.

(Freddy) Porque vocês não gritam?? Malditos Weiss!! Quero uma putinha escandalosa, que chore, grite e implore perdão!!

(Aya)...

Os olhos de ametistas estavam fixos em seu inimigo. Não tinha esperanças. Sabia que os outros Weiss não entrariam no quarto que dividia com Yohji, logo não havia ninguém para acordá-los! Se o amante estava mesmo naquele pesadelo...

Freddy adivinhou-lhe os pensamentos, e sorriu de maneira zombeteira.

(Freddy) Não tenha medo. Sua 'mulherzinha' ainda está viva... vou me divertir com o loiro depois que acabar com você.

(Aya) Não se aproxime dele!

(Freddy) !!

Ficou surpreso com a audácia de seu prisioneiro ruivo.

(Aya) Maldito!!

Kruger puxou as mãos com força, retirando as laminas da carne de sua vítima, causando dor nos braços de Aya, e fazendo o espadachim trincar os dentes. O sangue esguichou pelos ferimentos.

(Freddy) Acho que mudei de idéia. Vou dar um jeito no canalhinha loiro... deixarei o mais machão pro final.

(Aya)...

Freddy apontou para a escada. Yohji estava sentado no piso do segundo andar, com as costas apoiadas na parede, olhando fixamente para baixo, na direção do amante e seu algoz predador.

(Freddy) Não vai se despedir dele?

Ignorando a própria dor, Aya correu pelas escadas, aproximando-se do ex-detetive. Abaixou-se pra certificar de que ele estava bem.

(Aya) Yohji, tudo bem com você?

Yohji abriu a boca e tentou falar, mas não conseguiu emitir nenhum som. Era evidente que não podia respirar direito, e a falta de oxigênio estava afetando todos seus sentidos.

(Yohji)...

Os olhos de jade embaçados se desviaram de Aya e fixaram-se em Kruger.

(Aya) Entendo. Temos que derrotá-lo.

Era a única maneira de acordar do pesadelo.

(Freddy) Me derrotar? Buahahahahahah! Pirralho fodido!! Vem...

Chamou o líder da Weiss com o dedo do meio, num gesto evidente de deboche.

Aya ergueu-se e fixou os olhos violetas em Kruger. Não deixaria que aquele demônio fizesse mal a uma pessoa que amava.

Deu um passou a frente, mas sentiu que uma mão se fechava em volta de seu tornozelo.

(Aya) !!

Era Yohji, que havia esticado o braço com certa dificuldade e prendera o amante, apertando-lhe o tornozelo com força.

Yohji acabara de ter uma idéia. Não estavam preparados para enfrentar Kruger, não naquele momento. E pelo menos o ruivo tinha que se safar dessas. Claro que Yohji sabia que assim que despertasse, Aya o acordaria também só tinha que pedir duas coisas: que seu plano desse certo, e que o ruivo fosse rápido o suficiente...

Aya percebeu que Yohji murmurava algo como "acorde"... e não entendeu, até que o ex-detetive deu um puxão violento em sua perna, fazendo com que perdesse o equilíbrio.

(Aya) Mas...

Começou a cair e ia rolar a escada. Seria uma queda fatal... mas antes que seu corpo tocasse o chão, Aya desapareceu.

Yohji suspirou aliviado. Seu plano dera certo.

Por sua vez, o demônio bufou de raiva. Aqueles garotos japoneses sempre conseguiam se safar de suas garras! Se pudesse pegar um deles, descontaria suas frustrações! Queria sangue, muito sangue!!

(Freddy) Malditos!! MALDITOSSS!!

Socou o ar diversas vezes.

Então Kruger parou por um segundo e deu um tapa na própria cabeça.

(Freddy) Quase me esqueço do outro... he, he, he... como isso foi acontecer...?

Virou-se na direção de Yohji, e começou a caminhar, subindo os degraus sem pressa alguma.

(Yohji)...

Ainda não podia falar, mas seu sangue gelou nas veias. A maldade que cintilava nos olhos estreitos era quase palpável... Freddy Kruger estava furioso e encontrara a vítima perfeita para descontar a raiva...

(Freddy) Muito bem, loirinho... ou prefere loirinha? Visto que gosta de gemer feito uma piranha... BUAHAHAHAHAHAH... vou me divertir a pampa ferrando com você!!

(Yohji) !!

Freddy moveu as mãos, e o playboy sentiu como se uma força poderosa o erguesse do chão de encontro a parede.

O inimigo moveu as mãos novamente, simulando tapas, fazendo com que o Weiss virasse o rosto de um lado para o outro, como se estivesse sendo agredido a distância.

Se Aya não o acordasse logo, poderia ser tarde demais!

oOo

Aya abriu os olhos fixando-os no teto. Deu-se conta de que estava caído no chão... pelo menos metade dele, visto que as pernas ainda estavam sobre o colchão, apenas o resto de seu corpo rolara para o assoalho frio.

Provavelmente se debatera tanto que caíra da cama. Isso e a ajuda de Yohji.

(Aya) YOHJI!!

Tentou erguer-se, mas ao apoiar os braços no chão sentiu uma dor lacerante em seus braços. Lembrou-se de que Kruger o havia ferido...

Repetiu a operação, porém com mais cuidado dessa vez. Levantou-se do piso e voltou os olhos para a cama. Empalideceu profundamente ao ver o que acontecia: Yohji estava com as costas impressas contra a parede, o corpo erguido quase um metro do chão. Apenas uma força sobrenatural poderia fazer aquilo acontecer.

O belo rosto virava violentamente de um lado para o outro, evidenciando que seu amante estava levando a pior nas garras de Kruger.

Os lábios do assassino adormecido se partiram e um pouco de sangue espirrou na parede. Tal visão fez com Aya recuperasse o senso prático e saltasse sobre a cama, agarrando e balançando os ombros de Yohji.

(Aya) Acorde logo, Yohji!!

Sacudiu com mais força finalmente fazendo com que o amante arregalasse os olhos, despertando e conseguindo quebrar o poder de Kruger.

Quando isso aconteceu, Yohji caiu sobre Aya e ambos se esparramaram em cima do lençol. O ex-detetive segurou no rosto do ruivo com ambas as mãos. Os olhos de jade fixos na face pálida. Aliás, ambos estavam pálidos.

(Yohji) Obrigado, Aya...

(Aya)...

O alívio que tomou conta de ambos foi tão grande, que perderam as forças por alguns instantes.

(Yohji) Acho que nunca mais vou dormir de novo...

Um pouco do sangue que escorria por seu queixo pingou no pescoço de Aya.

(Aya) Graças a sua idéia. Venha, vamos cuidar disso.

(Yohji) Seus braços precisam de tratamento também, Aya.

O ruivo não respondeu. Empurrou o loiro com cuidado, tirando-o de cima de si, depois ergueu-se e puxou Yohji pela mão. Trataram de recolher as roupas e vesti-las.

(Yohji) Precisamos de um plano, antes de enfrentá-lo. E tem que ser um plano muito bom...

Disse isso antes de sair do quarto, ao olhar para a parede e visualizar o seu próprio sangue que espirrara na mesma.

oOo

Aya fuzilou Ken com o olhar pela milésima vez consecutiva. Estavam todos reunidos na sala, já passava pouco do café da manhã, e eles aguardavam que a farmácia se abrisse, para comprar Hypnotroll.

Depois de tratar as feridas dos companheiros, Ken não se privara de espetar o líder da Weiss japonesa sempre que possível, lembrando-o que qualquer pessoa poderia cometer um erro, e se Ken era culpado pelo que ocorrera a Omi, logo Aya era tão culpado quanto, permitindo que não apenas Yohji, mas o próprio ruivo se ferissem, ao adormecer sem nenhuma preocupação.

O espadachim estava furioso com as indiretas, mas não podia rebatê-las, visto que dessa vez Ken tinha razão. Preferia lançar-lhe os tão famosos olhares fatais e fulminantes, e torcer para que o moreninho suicida se tocasse de que Kruger era o perigo da noite, mas Aya era o perigo do dia.

(JeryLee) A primeira coisa que devemos fazer depois de comprar Hypnotroll é dormir um pouco.

(Aya) Faremos turnos.

(Wendy surpresa) Porque?

(Aya) Pra garantir que a droga não vai falhar.

(Omi) Se pelo menos um de nós permanecer acordado, pode vigiar os outros.

(JeryLee) Faz sentido. Se todos nós tivéssemos ingerido o Excedrin... céus tenho medo de pensar nisso!!

(Wendy) Seria desastroso... cairíamos todos no pesadelo de Kruger e não haveria ninguém pra nos salvar.

(Omi) Oh, temos que vencê-lo de qualquer maneira.

(Yohji) Ele deve ter um ponto fraco qualquer.

(JeryLee suspirando) Se ele tem... eu não sei.

(Aya) Vamos pensar em algo.

(Wendy) A farmácia já deve ter aberto. Eu vou lá buscar o remédio.

(Ken) Vou com você.

(Omi) Eu também.

(JeryLee) Enquanto isso vou terminar de limpar o sótão.

(Aya) Yohji e eu vamos ajudá-la.

Precisavam fazer alguma coisa, pra distrair suas mentes.

O porão da casa já estava mais ou menos arrumado. Algumas coisas ao fundo ainda davam a aparência de bagunça. Haviam dois grandes sacos de lixo encostados na parede, e uma grande caixa de papelão bem no meio do caminho, o que parecia atrapalhar um pouco a passagem.

(JeryLee) Wendy e eu deixamos essa caixa aí porque...

Mas Yohji não permitiu que a loirinha continuasse a frase.

(Yohji) Imagino que é muito pesada pra vocês duas. Deixa que EU pego...

(JeryLee) Não! Espera...

O ex-detetive abaixou-se e segurou a grande caixa, levantando-a sem problema nenhum. Porém o fundo de papelão não agüentou o peso e se partiu, fazendo dezenas de livros e cadernos se espalharem todos pelo chão.

(Yohji) !!

(Aya) Veja o que você fez, Yohji.

(JeryLee sorrindo) Eu tentei avisá-lo: Wendy e eu percebemos que o fundo estava solto e achamos melhor não arriscar. Íamos arrastar essa caixa...

(Aya) Junte isso logo.

(Yohji) Mas... não tive culpa!

(JeryLee) Há, há, há!!

A garota não agüentou ver a cara de coitadinho que o ex-detetive fazia: como se carregasse todos os males do mundo nas costas. Mas o líder da Weiss era imune aquele charme, e foi irredutível.

(Aya) Se começar a arrumar logo vai terminar logo.

(Yohji)...

Olhou para toda a bagunça que se espalhara no chão. Algumas folhas de livros e cadernos se soltaram, espalhando-se ao redor.

(JeryLee) Vamos nos concentrar ali.

Os lideres das equipes se voltaram para os fundos do porão e começaram a organizar as coisas de lá.

(Yohji) Merda, não sei pra que juntar tanto lixo assim! Vocês deviam jogar esses livros velhos fora!

(JeryLee) Quando nos mudamos pra cá, isso já estava aqui. Nunca tivemos curiosidade de olhar.

(Aya) Trabalhe mais e fale menos.

(Yohji) Mas...

(Aya) Está nos atrapalhando.

(Yohji) Ninguém merece isso.

Fungou, tentando manter alguma dignidade e voltou a se concentrar nos livros. Fez uma pilha com os mais velhos e empoeirados.

JeryLee olhou pra trás e acabou sorrindo diante do esforço do ex-detetive.

(JeryLee) Yohji está certo. Que tal fazer isso: você separa os livros mais velhos dos mais novos. Assim podemos jogá-los fora, e doar os outros para a biblioteca.

(Aya)...

(Yohji sorrindo) Eu venci! Ótima idéia!! E o que eu faço com esses cadernos?

Balançou um nas mãos. As folhas do mesmo já estavam amareladas e começavam a despregar do arame.

(JeryLee) Ah, pode jogar tudo fora! Nem sei de quem é.

(Yohji animado) Ok! Vou jogar!!

(Aya suspirando) Céus.

Durante algum tempo os três se distraíram. Aya já estava desconfiado do súbito silêncio do playboy. Resolveu conferir o que ele fazia, voltou-se com intenção de observá-lo, quando quase caiu pra trás com o que viu: Yohji não estava mais separando os livros. Fizera uma pilha e sentara-se em cima deles, enquanto lia atentamente um dos cadernos.

(Aya irritado) YOHJI! Que pensa que está fazendo?

(Yohji) !!

(JeryLee) !!

Ambos estavam tão concentrados que levaram um baita susto.

(Aya) Porque não está trabalhando mais?

(Yohji) Ah... er... achei um diário... eu tava lendo...

(Aya bufando) Um diário?! Por isso parou de fazer o que lhe foi ordenado?

(Yohji)...

(JeryLee) Diário de quem?

(Yohji) Nem imagino. A menina só assinava com um "E" e um "R".

(JeryLee) Deve ser da antiga moradora.

(Aya)...

(Yohji sorrindo) Ela estava muito preocupada com o baile de formatura. Comprou um vestido azul claro e recebeu um convite de um tal de Gregory. E parece que o cara era namorado da melhor amiga dela!!

O ex-detetive compartilhava as informações do velho diário com tanta seriedade, como se fossem dados de uma missão.

(Aya)...

(JeryLee) Oh! E o que aconteceu?

(Aya) !!

Surpreendeu-se quando JeryLee parou de trabalhar e guiada pela curiosidade aproximou-se do playboy, tentando descobrir o que acontecera com a jovem que se auto-intitulava "E".

(Yohji) Ainda não sei. Parei na parte que ela estava experimentando os sapatos.

(JeryLee) Sapatos de que cor? Aposto que brancos.

(Yohji) Acertou! Como você sabia?

(Aya)...

(JeryLee) Chute! Toda debutante A-DO-RA sapatos brancos!

(Yohji pensativo) Que combinação estranha: azul com branco...

(JeryLee) Você não entende nada de...

(Aya) Acho melhor que AMBOS voltem ao trabalho.

(Yohji)...

(JeryLee)...

Os dois observaram o líder da Weiss japonesa. Aya estava com os olhos fechados, e massageava as têmporas com os dedos. Parecia bem irritado. Tanto Yohji quanto JeryLee acharam por bem obedecer sem questionar.

O loiro ergueu-se da pilha de livros e deu uma folheada rápida no diário. Queria tanto saber o desfecho do baile. Aya percebeu a intenção do amante, e já ia dar mais uma bronca.

(Aya) Yohji... eu disse que...

(Yohji) Ei!

Seus olhos captaram algo no diário que lhe chamou a atenção. Mas antes que fizesse qualquer coisa, Aya aproximou-se com a visível intenção de tomar-lhe o pequeno caderno das mãos.

(Aya) Deixa que EU jogo isso fora!

(Yohji) Não Aya!! Essa menina ta falando do...

Aya arrancou-lhe o bloco das mãos e ia rasgar a página quando...

(Yohji)... Freddy Kruger...

A menção de tão odiado nome fez o líder da Weiss se paralisar imediatamente, antes que arrancasse a preciosa página do livrinho pessoal.

(Aya surpreso) O que?

(JeryLee) Como assim?

A loira também se interessou pelo fato.

(Yohji aliviado) Olha aí. Comecei a ler, mas não tive tempo de terminar.

Aya fixou os olhos de ametista nas linhas de letras meio infantis e começou a ler.

(Aya)... é verdade.

(Yohji)... CLARO QUE É.

(JeryLee) Deixa eu ver.

Pegou das mãos de Aya e começou a ler em voz alta.

(JeryLee) "_Nosso pesadelo estava ficando cada vez pior. Sei que me descuidei de meu diário, mas ter a mente dominada por Freddy me fez esquecer de tudo o mais. A morte de Margot me deixou deprimida. Tenho a sensação de que serei a próxima... por sorte Gregory diz que tem um plano que pode nos salvar. Ele insiste em afirmar que há um modo de derrotar esse desgraçado. Talvez seja apenas um delírio mas... marquei um encontro com ele essa noite..._"

(Aya) Interessante.

(Yohji sorrindo) Aham... ham. Ham...

(Aya)...

(JeryLee) Que bom que Yohji prestou atenção nisso!

(Yohji sorrindo) Ah! Se o Aya tivesse rasgado...

(Aya) Já entendi, Yohji.

O ruivo pegou o caderninho novamente e guardou no bolso da calça.

(Yohji) Ei! Eu também quero saber!

(Aya) Vou estudar isso com calma e depois relato a vocês.

(Yohji)...

(JeryLee) Ok.

Sem outra opção, continuaram com o trabalho.

oOo

Finalmente Ken, Omi e Wendy retornaram com o remédio inibidor de sonhos. Estavam todos reunidos na sala, prestes a decidir quem seriam os primeiros a descansar. O vidro com Hypnotroll estava em cima da mesinha de centro.

(Aya) JeryLee, Ken e eu tomaremos a droga primeiro. Yohji, Omi e Wendy fazem o turno de vigia. Se falhar e nós ficarmos presos no...

(Yohji) DE JEITO NENHUM!!

(Aya) !!

Não apenas o ruivo, mas todos os outros se surpreenderam.

(Yohji) Sei muito bem o que pretende fazer. Mas não vou permitir que corra o risco de enfrentar Kruger com os dois braços machucados.

(Aya) Isso não é questionável.

(Yohji) É questionável sim senhor. Estou em melhores condições que você, Aya.

(Aya) Não.

O loiro ficou em pé e sem qualquer aviso apanhou o vidro com a droga. Aya percebeu quais eram as intenções do amante e ainda tentou impedi-lo, mas não foi rápido o suficiente. Yohji abriu o vidro e pegando três pequenas pílulas jogou-as na boca, engolindo sem nem mastigar (como era seu costume) ou mesmo beber água.

(Yohji) He, he... tarde demais.

(Aya bufando) YOHJI!!

(Ken) Esse aí não tem jeito mesmo!

(Omi) Mas ele está certo. Os riscos pra todos são menores se Aya ficar acordado no primeiro turno.

(Yohji bocejando) E você aproveita pra... ahhhhnnnn... ler o diário...

A dose tripla do remédio começou a fazer efeito quase imediato. As pálpebras do playboy estavam pesando de sono. Aliado ao fato de todo o stress e canseira anteriores.

Mais que depressa Aya aproximou-se dele, ajudando o amante a se manter em pé.

(Aya suspirando) Ken, JeryLee... tomem logo esse maldito remédio e venham para o nosso quarto. É melhor que os três permaneçam juntos em um único quarto.

(JeryLee) Ok.

(Ken) Certo.

Ambos imitaram o ex-detetive, engolindo três pílulas cada um. Porém engoliram um tanto de água junto apenas pra facilitar. Depois seguiram Aya, Omi e Wendy.

Quando os encarregados da vigília saíram do dormitório seus companheiros já dormiam como verdadeiros anjinhos.

oOo

Wendy se dirigiu a cozinha, disposta a cozinhar algo para que comessem enquanto faziam os turnos. Omi estava no quarto, vigiando seus companheiros.

E Aya, por sua vez, sentara-se na sala, folheando calmamente o diário da garota de assinatura "E".

Várias horas depois, Yohji, Ken e JeryLee despertaram, completamente refeitos, sem ter tido nenhum problema com Freddy Kruger. A droga Hypnotroll era realmente eficaz.

Aya, Omi e Wendy trocaram de lugar com eles, e puderam descansar longamente, desfazendo-se de todo o cansaço e exaustão.

Agora sim, sentiam-se capazes de bolar um bom plano contra Kruger.

oOo

(Yohji) E o diário lhe deu alguma idéia, Aya?

(Aya) A "E" descreveu qual era o plano deles.

(Ken) E deu certo?

(Aya) Ela não diz se deu certo ou não. Os relatos simplesmente se acabam.

(Wendy) Oh... deve ter falhado.

(JeryLee) Mas qual era o plano?

(Aya) Uma armadilha pra Kruger: eles adormeceram e cronometraram o tempo. Tentaram agarrá-lo acreditando que ele seria trazido pra esse mundo caso despertassem com ele preso.

(Wendy) Faz sentido.

(Omi) Prender Kruger e trazê-lo pra cá...

(Yohji) Então ele é mortal no nosso mundo?

(Aya) "E" acreditava que sim.

(JeryLee) Acho que vale a pena arriscar.

Aquela era uma fraca luz no fim do túnel. Mas era a última esperança de sair de tão grande enrascada. Tudo levava a crer que "E" e Gregory haviam falhado... talvez as duas equipes de assassinos tivessem mais sorte que aqueles garotos.

(Omi) Isso quer dizer que... alguns de nós terão de enfrentar Freddy...

(Ken) E é óbvio quem vai.

(Aya) Não.

(Yohji suspirando) Não começa Aya. Não adianta você querer ir no meu lugar. Ferido do jeito que está não vai adiantar de nada.

(Aya)...

Yohji estava coberto de razão. O líder da Weiss teria que deixar seu amante ir de encontro aquele desgraçado do Kruger... por mais irritante e angustiante que fosse.

(Wendy) Mas eu vou no lugar de JeryLee.

(JeryLee) Ora, Wendy.

(Wendy sorrindo) Confie em mim, JeryLee. Eu vou no seu lugar.

(JeryLee) Certo. Vamos dar início a missão de extermínio do Freddy Kruger.

(Ken) Essa noite daremos o primeiro passo, e estaremos preparados para tudo.

Da Weiss oriental, apenas Ken não havia enfrentado Kruger ainda. Ele não sabia o que esperar, mas o moreninho entendera que podia esperar qualquer coisa da parte do ser maldito... as experiências de Aya, Yohji e Omi eram mais que suficientes para assegurar isso.

(Aya) Faremos o seguinte: vamos cronometrar o tempo de Balinese, Siberian e Kansas. Daremos a vocês 15 minutos para prender e capturar Kruger.

(JeryLee) Depois de 15 minutos vamos despertá-los e trazê-los de volta.

(Yohji) Ok. Creio que esse tempo é suficiente.

(Ken) E qual será nossa estratégia?

(Yohji suspirando) Ken Ken, acho que contra Kruger não adiantam muitas estratégias...

(Wendy) Vamos meio no improviso. Ele não deve desconfiar de nossos planos.

(Ken) Certo.

Não havia mais nada a fazer, a não ser esperar.

oOo

JeryLee entrou no quarto sem se preocupar em bater. Levava uma xícara com café em cada mão, para Omi e Aya.

O quarto fora arrumado com três camas de solteiro, de modo que quem estivesse acordado pudesse controlar tudo ao redor.

Ken, Yohji e Wendy haviam acabado de adormecer (cada um em uma cama), graças a uma forte dose de sonífero. Mas do sonífero comum, e não do que inibia sonhos, assim Kruger teria liberdade total de criar os seus terríveis pesadelos.

As coisas pareciam calmas... por enquanto. Porém eles não se descuidariam nem por um segundo.

oOo

(Ken) Balinese... você acha que estamos em um sonho?

(Yohji suspirando) Sim...

(Wendy) E agora?

Os três estavam em uma espécie de plantação. Enormes pés de trigo se espalhavam por todos os lados, quase encobrindo os três assassinos. Não viram Freddy em lugar algum.

(Yohji) Siberian, de cobertura a Kansas.

(Ken) Entendido.

(Wendy) Não se preocupem, sei me cuidar.

(Yohji) Kansas, Kruger tem um... er... fetiche por garotas... ele vai adorar vê-la aqui...

(Wendy)...

Nesse instante ouviram um barulho atrás deles. Parecia que alguma coisa se aproximava correndo...

(Ken) Vamos dar o fora daqui!

Grudou no braço de Wendy e saiu em disparada, quase arrastando a garota com ele. Yohji seguia bem de perto, olhando pra trás de vez em quando.

Podia ver os pés de trigo balançando, sendo movidos por algo... algo incrivelmente veloz na verdade!

(Yohji) Está se aproximando!!

(Ken) Mas que merda!!

Acelerou o passo, fazendo com que a jovem ruiva tropeçasse e quase fosse ao chão. Felizmente ela conseguiu se manter em pé e continuar a corrida.

(Wendy) O que é aquilo?

Saíram em um espaço aberto, dominado por uma construção de madeira. Era um velho celeiro usado para armazenar feno e trigo.

(Ken) Vamos pra lá!! Rápido!

Os assassinos praticamente voaram até a grande porta, escancarando-a e se escondendo lá dentro.

Yohji não perdeu tempo em correr a tranca e assegurar que a criatura que estava lá fora permanecesse fora.

(Freddy) Por que demoraram tanto?

(Yohji) !!

(Ken) !!

(Wendy) !!

O susto foi geral.

Movendo-se de modo extremamente rápido, Kruger aproximou-se dos três assassinos. Primeiro acertou um golpe com as costas da mão no rosto de Yohji, jogando-o contra uma parede. O playboy caiu no chão, sentindo-se meio tonto.

(Ken) Balinese!!

Mas não teve tempo de contra atacar. Logo Freddy estava quase em cima de si, acertando um chute no estômago de Ken, usando uma força extraordinária que o jogou de encontro a parede contrária. O moreninho ficou sem ar, caído no chão, tentando encontrar forças para erguer-se. Aquele monstro era forte.

Vendo que dois de seus inimigos estavam praticamente fora de combate, Freddy limpou as mãos na blusa listrada num gesto de deboche e voltou os olhos maldosos na direção de Wendy.

A ruiva engoliu em seco e recuou um passo.

(Freddy) Enfim... sós... buahahahahahhahahhaahha!!

oOo

(Omi) Freddy Kruger deve ter entrado em ação!!

Disse isso ao ver que o corpo do playboy balançara um tanto, antes de se aquietar, pra logo em seguida ser imitado pelo moreninho.

(JeryLee) Oh, Wendy!!

A amiga estava se debatendo, agitando os braços de modo desesperado.

A líder da Weiss americana tentava segurá-la e aquietá-la, porém era inútil.

(Aya) Tsc.

Não poder fazer nada lhe punha doente. Olhou no relógio, mas havia passado apenas três minutos. Ainda faltava muito tempo para despertar os companheiros. Mais de dez minutos!!

Fitou o rosto do amante. Yohji parecia ter se acalmado um pouco, assim como Ken. E o que isso queria dizer?

(Aya) Não podemos acordá-los ainda.

(Omi) Temos que dar mais tempo.

O jovem hacker fez uma careta de desgosto ao dizer isso. No entanto sabia que se despertassem Yohji, Ken e Wendy antes do tempo, seria um plano desperdiçado...

(Wendy) AHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Freddy a prendera pelo pescoço, e erguera seu corpo quase meio metro do chão.

(Freddy sorrindo) Ahhh... o doce som de uma voz em pânico... sim, como isso faz bem! Grite mais cadela... deixe o tio Kruger feliz!!

(Wendy) Maldito!!

Começou a acertar pontapés nas pernas do inimigo, mas ele nem mesmo se abalou.

Enquanto isso, Yohji já se recuperava, levantando-se do chão, sentindo o rosto dolorido. Ken também se ergueu, apertando o abdômen pra tentar aliviar a dor que queimava-lhe o corpo.

Ambos trocaram um olhar e concordaram com um gesto de cabeça sem precisar pronunciar palavras. O primeiro a se mover foi Yohji, correndo silenciosamente até o Freddy e atacando-o pelas costas. Num gesto ágil passou-lhe o garrote pelo pescoço e puxou com força.

Pego de surpresa, o demônio soltou Wendy e levou as mãos até a garganta, tentando arrebentar o fio de arame.

Ken aproximou-se da ruiva, aproveitando a distração do inimigo e a ajudou a se refugiar longe de Freddy.

(Ken) Fique um instante aqui, está bem, Kansas? Balinese e eu cuidamos dele.

Wendy não respondeu. Fixou os olhos assustados na luta que desenrolava entre Yohji e Kruger a certa distância dali.

Ken percebeu que ela não estava bem, mas não podia fazer nada. Deu as costas a garota e foi socorrer o companheiro. Armou a bugnuk e partiu pra cima de Freddy pronto para acertá-lo de frente.

Kruger sorriu se divertindo muito. Estava com o pescoço preso no fio de arame mortal, e aquele moreninho vinha pra cima de si, pronto para cravar-lhe as garras em sua carne queimada. Não poderia ser mais perfeito.

Um segundo antes do jogador acertá-lo, Freddy simplesmente desapareceu de onde estava. Pegos de surpresa, nenhum dos Weiss reagiu a tempo e Ken acabou acertando Yohji em cheio no lado direito do peito, ao invés de seu real inimigo.

(Ken) YOHJI!!

(Yohji)...

Com os olhos arregalados de espanto, Yohji caiu pesadamente pra trás, sem pronunciar uma palavra sequer.

(Ken) MALDIÇÃO!!

Ia abaixar-se para socorrer o companheiro, quando ouviu a voz de Freddy.

(Freddy) Ei, seu pirralho da porra...

(Ken)...

(Freddy) Tenho um presentinho pra você... espero que agora aprendam a não me interromper quando converso com uma... er... dama...

(Ken) Desgraçado!!

Ia atacar Kruger de frente outra vez, mas o inimigo ergueu uma das mãos e agitou os dedos.

(Freddy) Acho que vai chover...

(Ken)...

Então uma espécie de raio varou o teto de madeira do celeiro, causando um estrondo e acertando Ken em pleno peito. O Weiss moreno recebeu uma descarga de energia pura, que o arremessou contra a parede, tirando-lhe os sentidos no mesmo instante.

Com dois dos inimigos vencidos, Freddy Kruger voltou-se para Wendy, sorrindo de modo insano e ansioso.

(Freddy) Onde foi que paramos mesmo, sua maldita puta...?

continua...

* * *

**N/A**: Muito obrigada a Kemi, por esse lemon MA-RA-VI-LHO-SO!! Ficou tudo de bom!! T.T Que emoçaum!!


	4. Vitória sobre o terror

_**Título**_: Nightmare  
_**Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard  
_**Classificação**_: lemon, RA, terror, suspense, sobrenatural, crossover  
_**Pares**_: AyaxYohji  
_**Resumo:**_ Uma missão vai levar os Weiss de encontro a um terrível pesadelo onde nada separa a ficção da realidade.  
_**Aviso**_: essa fic faz parte de uma trilogia chamada "Viagens" e é equivalente ao episódio 01 da saga. Em cada 'episódio' os Weiss estarão viajando para um país diferente. Não é preciso ler as três para entender a história, ou seja, as três são independentes.

* * *

**Nightmare  
Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo 03  
Vitória sobre o terror**

Horrorizado, Aya viu o momento em que o lado direito do peito de seu amante começou a sangrar devido a um profundo ferimento.

(Aya) Merda!

(Omi) Céus! Eles estão levando a pior!!

(Aya) JeryLee, traga um pano que possamos usar de bandagem!!

(JeryLee) Vamos acordá-los?

(Aya) Claro!!

(JeryLee)...

Sem contestar, a loirinha deu as costas e saiu correndo em disparada. Sabia que além das bandagens precisava trazer remédios também. O mais importante era estancar o sangramento.

(Omi) É melhor fazê-lo tomar um Hypnotroll apenas pra garantir.

(Aya) Sim. E ao Ken tam...

Então sentiram um forte cheiro de plástico queimado. Olharam para o moreninho que dormia na cama ao lado e tiveram uma surpresa. Os tênis do jogador estavam soltando uma pequena fumaça, como se tivessem sido queimados. O rosto e as partes visíveis de seu corpo estavam tomados por um branco-azulado translúcido. O corpo estava totalmente inerte.

(Omi) KEN!! O que houve?

(Aya) Ele recebeu uma descarga elétrica.

O ruivo estreitou os olhos, recordando-se de suas aulas de primeiros socorros. Depois do acidente com Aya chan, ele havia se interessado por alguns cursos de primeiros socorros, freqüentando vários cursos.

Aya sabia que se Ken recebera uma descarga elétrica poderia perfeitamente ter sofrido uma parada cardíaca... se isso realmente tivesse acontecido, o cérebro ficaria privado de oxigênio e conseqüentemente ocorreria a morte.

Era priorativo socorrerem o moreninho.

Tomando-lhe o pulso, Aya verificou que realmente não havia ritmo cardíaco.

(Aya) Omi, tire-lhe os sapatos.

O loirinho obedeceu depressa, notando assustado que os tênis de Ken estavam quase completamente derretidos. Teve trabalho pra tirar, visto que estavam quentes. Felizmente ele vestia meias grossas, e isso impediu que seus pés sofressem uma lesão profunda.

Por sua vez, Aya esforçou-se pra lembrar das aulas que recebera. Primeiro colocou as mãos sob o pescoço do companheiro, inclinando-lhe a cabeça e fazendo com que seus lábios se entreabrissem, liberando assim os canais respiratórios.

(Aya) Omi, faça a respiração boca a boca, enquanto eu tento restabelecer os batimentos.

(Omi) Mas, eu...

(Aya) Sincronize com as batidas do seu coração, e vamos fazer isso juntos.

(Omi) Entendi.

Respirou fundo, tentando desacelerar o próprio ritmo cardíaco. Se seu coração galopasse com tanta velocidade seria impossível sincronizar com o do jogador...

O loirinho encheu os pulmões de ar e abaixou a cabeça, colando seus lábios aos lábios frios de Ken. Soprou com força, repetindo a operação por três vezes, mas sem obter reação.

Mal Omi terminou, Aya apoiou as mãos fechadas sobre o peito do Weiss desacordado, pressionando com força, de modo que o esterno comprimisse o coração de encontro à coluna vertebral, fazendo-o entrar em ação.

O líder da Weiss fazia tanta força, que Omi temeu que a caixa torácica de Ken não resistisse a pressão...

(Aya) Que está esperando?!

(Omi) !!

Desviou os olhos do que o ruivo fazia, e novamente colou os lábios sobre os do moreninho, soprando ar com força, enchendo-lhe os pulmões com oxigênio.

Pela segunda vez Aya dominou a situação, recomeçando a massagem cardíaca com mais vigor ainda, imprensando o peito de Ken com toda a força de que seu punho era capaz. Lembrava-se sempre de combinar com as batidas de seu próprio coração.

JeryLee voltou nesse momento, trazendo toalhas, bandagens, gaze e um vidro com remédio. Arregalou os olhos ao ver os primeiros socorros que os Weiss orientais prestavam ao companheiro, mas antes que se pronunciasse, Aya já lhe dava as novas ordens.

(Aya) JeryLee, cuide de Yohji. Os ferimentos parecem profundos, e é preciso estancar o sangue.

(JeryLee) Entendi!!

Concentrou-se no playboy, surpreendendo-se por notar como a face estava pálida. Era óbvio que havia perdido muito sangue e se continuasse assim... o loiro morreria por hemorragia.

Sentindo a urgência da situação, JeryLee abriu a blusa que Yohji usava com uma tesoura e observou-lhe o lado direito do peito. Visualizou 5 marcas pequenas e finas que pareciam ter sido feitas com uma lâmina muito afiada. Teria sido Kruger? Só podia ter sido o demônio maldito.

(JeryLee) Os cortes não são grandes, mas são bem profundos!!

Limpou o tórax do ex-detetive com cuidado, e desinfetou com o remédio coagulante que trouxera consigo. Pressionou uma toalha com força, até sentir que o sangramento diminuira considerideravelmente. Logo já poderia enfaixar-lhe o peito. Ficou satisfeita por que o playboy sobreviveria. Dos quatro orientais, aquele loiro era o que mais a agradava e divertia. Ficaria muito triste se ele morresse ao ajudá-los.

Entrementes, Aya e Omi ainda lutavam contra os segundos, tentando restaurar a vida de seu companheiro. Omi sentia as esperanças abandonarem sua mente quando pra seu espanto algo incrível aconteceu...

Levado talvez pela frustração, Aya acertou um golpe mais forte sobre o tórax moreno, fazendo os lábios entreabertos exalarem um leve gemido.

(Omi) ESTÁ VIVO!!

Animado, Aya continuou massageando-lhe com a mesma intensidade de força, e embora a respiração fosse fraca e irregular, começava aos poucos a se estabelecer.

Quase de imediato a cor voltou-lhe a face e as partes visíveis de seu corpo. Ken abriu os olhos, mostrando-se desorientado. Os belos olhos castanhos estavam nublados e sem brilho.

(Ken) O que aconteceu? Onde deixei minha moto?

(Omi) !!

Antes que o chibi respondesse, Ken desmaiou outra vez.

(Aya) Converse com ele. Obrigue-o a ficar acordado.

(Omi) Entendi!!

Enquanto Omi conversava com o moreninho, usando um tom de voz doce porém firme, obrigando-o a se manter desperto, Aya tomava-lhe o pulso, satisfeito ao sentir que as batidas eram cada vez mais fortes e freqüentes. A respiração se tornara algo nítido.

Fazendo uns cálculos mentais, o ruivo chegou a conclusão de que decorrera menos de 2 minutos desde que Ken fora atingido pela descarga elétrica até ter recuperado a respiração. Para alguém jovem e forte como Ken as seqüelas deveriam ser mínimas ou até mesmo inexistentes. Menos mal.

Erguendo-se, Aya foi até a pequena cômoda e voltou com dois comprimidos de Hypnotroll e pegou um pouco de água da jarra que estava ali.

(Aya) Beba isso.

Ken fixou os olhos nas mãos do líder da Weiss, mas não deu mostras de ter entendido a ordem. Omi pegou os pequenos comprimidos que Aya levava e tratou de fazer o jogador engolir ambos.

(Omi) Ele vai ficar bem?

(Aya) Sim. Deixe-o descansar e recuperar a lucidez. A descarga elétrica parece ter sido forte.

O remédio fez efeito, e Ken adormeceu profundamente, salvo das garras de Kruger.

Aya voltou a cômoda, e pegou mais dois comprimidos. Precisava cuidar de Yohji agora. Sua preocupação com o amante era enorme, mas sabia que os riscos para a vida de Ken eram mais imediatos, por isso se encarregara dele em primeiro lugar.

Aproximou-se da cama onde o loiro estava e assentiu satisfeito. JeryLee fizera um bom trabalho.

(JeryLee) Ele vai ficar bem. Os cortes são pequenos e perfeitos. As lâminas deviam ser afiadas, não vai ficar nem mesmo uma cicatriz.

(Aya) Hn.

Suspirou infinitamente aliviado. Abaixou-se colocando gentilmente uma mão sob a nuca do loiro, e erguendo-a, fazendo com que os lábios se entreabrissem de leve.

Com cuidado fez Yohji ingerir dois comprimidos de Hypnotroll. O ex-detetive engasgou um pouco, mas engoliu o remédio e nem mesmo despertou, escorregando para o sono sem pesadelos causados pelo inibidor de sonhos.

(JeryLee) E Ken?

(Aya) Parece que está tudo certo.

(JeryLee) Fico feliz, essa foi por muito pouco.

Então ambos respiraram fundo, extremamente aliviados. Nesse instante sentiram um forte cheiro de sangue. Algo quente espirrou em suas faces.

(JeryLee)...

Empalidecendo muito, a loira notou que as faces de Aya estavam manchadas de sangue... respingos de sangue fresco... mas se Yohji e Ken foram salvos e se encontravam protegidos das garras cruéis de Kruger, de quem poderia ser aquele sangue?

Virou os olhos na direção de Omi, e foi então que visualizou a outra cama, atrás do jovem hacker... o leito em que estava sua amiga Wendy... a terrível verdade caiu sobre Aya e JeryLee: se esqueceram da garota ruiva, e ela ainda permanecia no pesadelo de Freddy.

(Omi) Céus!!

Aya e JeryLee saltaram, pensando em Wendy, mas viram que era tarde demais: o tórax da ruiva fora cortado de alto a baixo e todos os seus órgãos internos estavam sendo arrancados de dentro do corpo, parecendo que eram 'jogados' pelo chão.

(JeryLee) OHHHH!! NOOOOOOO!!

Ia correr até a cama, mas Aya a segurou, impedindo-a de se aproximar.

(Aya) É tarde demais.

Ninguém sobreviveria aquilo.

(JeryLee) Shit...

Pronunciou apenas essa palavrinha. Mas a voz tão cheia de dor deu à Aya a certeza de que sofria muito.

O ruivo fixou os olhos na cama, onde estava o corpo de Wendy. Ao redor estavam espalhados os intestinos da garota, assim como seus rins, fígado, e quase todos os outros órgãos.

Freddy ainda estava destruindo o corpo da ruiva nos sonhos. O líder da Weiss teve essa certeza ao ver que o coração de Wendy, que estava jogado no chão, se esmagava como se alguém houvesse pisado em cima.

(Aya) Maldito!

(Omi) Veja, Aya.

Letras de sangue começaram a surgir o chão, ao lado da cama. Freddy Kruger estava usando o sangue de Wendy para entrar em contato com eles.

"_Vocês vão morrer desgraçados_"

As perspectivas não eram nem um pouco animadoras...

oOo

(JeryLee) Deu tudo certo?

A pergunta soou ansiosa e trêmula. Aya e Omi haviam saído as escondidas, com o corpo de Wendy, e haviam... dado um jeito nele.

JeryLee sofria muito, mas sabia que era impossível denunciar ao tio, sem que a polícia desconfiasse. Eles nunca acreditariam que se tratava de suicídio...

(Omi) Sim, não se preocupe.

(Aya) E como eles estão?

A loira sorriu e balançou a cabeça. Yohji e Ken estavam se recuperando, e ainda dormiam tranqüilamente desde que enfrentaram Kruger.

(JeryLee) Eles vão ficar bem.

(Omi) JeryLee, sentimos muito por Wendy.

Segurando as lágrimas, JeryLee sorriu e balançou a cabeça. Eles sentiam, mas não tanto quanto ela. Vira toda sua equipe ser dizimada um a um, sem que pudesse fazer nada. Um capitão sem navio era o mesmo que uma líder sem equipe. A Kritiker bem que poderia arranjar um grupo novo, mas a loira não sabia se queria que isso acontecesse...

(JeryLee) Temos que dar um fim em Freddy Kruger, de qualquer jeito.

(Omi) Mas como vamos fazer isso?

(JeryLee) Não sei... não sei!

(Aya) Talvez haja uma saída... drástica.

Os outros olharam fixamente para o ruivo. O tom de voz dele era grave e sério. Algo havia lhe ocorrido, mas pelo jeito seria mesmo a última saída.

(Omi) O que está planejando?

(Aya) Omi, você disse que Hypnosinn tomado em excesso causa coma, não é?

(Omi) Sim.

(Aya) E Hypnotroll?

(Omi pensativo) Também. O princípio ativo é o mesmo... mas seria preciso uma quantidade duas vezes maior para causar coma... porque?

(Aya) O que aconteceria se prendêssemos Kruger em um sonho eterno?

(Omi surpreso) Você diz, causando coma na pessoa?

(Aya) Sim.

(JeryLee) Poderia funcionar. Prenderíamos Kruger enquanto a pessoa sonhasse.

(Omi) Mas se Freddy matar a pessoa não vai adiantar de nada.

(Aya)...

(JeryLee) Tem razão. Seria trabalho desperdiçado.

O desanimo se abateu sobre eles novamente. Eram apenas os três, já que Yohji e Ken não estavam em condições de enfrentar Freddy novamente. A verdade é que nem mesmo Aya estava em condições. Os braços feridos não se recuperaram de todo. Seria um estorvo em caso de ação.

Só poderiam contar com JeryLee e Omi.

(Omi) Precisamos descansar um pouco.

(Aya) Descansem vocês dois primeiro. Vou tomar conta de Kudou e Hidaka.

(JeryLee) Esperem, antes de mais nada é melhor comermos algo.

Concordando, os três seguiram para a cozinha.

oOo

Entrementes, no quarto, Ken foi o primeiro a despertar. Tinha a mente um tanto confusa, e não se recordava direito do que acontecera. Voltou os olhos castanhos para o lado direito e viu que o playboy estava deitado em uma cama ao lado, coberto com um edredom azul.

(Ken)...

Ele próprio estava coberto com um edredom amarelo. Suspirou cansado, e ouviu um movimento próximo.

Yohji também despertara e encarava-o com os olhos de jade.

(Ken) Yohji... o que houve?

(Yohji)...

O loiro se lembrava muito bem do que ocorrera: levaram a pior de Freddy Kruger... mais uma vez.

(Yohji suspirando) Nos ferramos, Ken.

(Ken) Contra aquele cara?

(Yohji) É o que parece.

(Ken) Não sei o que ele fez comigo, mas meu corpo está todo estranho... você esta bem?

(Yohji)... acho que sim...

Flashs do ocorrido vieram a mente do moreninho, e ele se lembrou que era o responsável, sem querer, dos ferimentos sofrido pelo companheiro loiro. O belo rosto se contraiu e empalideceu.

(Ken) Oh, Yohji. Sinto muito por...

(Yohji) Ora, deixa disso, Ken, não foi sua culpa e você sabe disso melhor do que ninguém.

(Ken) Maldito Freddy Kruger.

Ambos silenciaram por um instante. Estavam cansados demais devido aos ferimentos recebidos, e não se recuperaram de todo ainda. Depois de alguns minutos, Ken voltou a se pronunciar.

(Ken) Merda, dessa vez foi por muito pouco. Eu achei que...

Não completou a frase, mas Yohji entendeu perfeitamente. Ele pensara a mesmíssima coisa.

(Yohji) Eu sei, Ken.

(Ken)...

(Yohji) Mas nossa vida é assim, a gente pode se ferrar a qualquer momento...

O moreninho fixou os olhos cor de chocolate na face pálida do ex-detetive e analisou-o durante alguns segundos. Finalmente encheu-se de coragem.

(Ken) Yohji...

(Yohji) O que foi?

(Ken) Posso fazer uma pergunta pessoal?

(Yohji sorrindo) Claro! Você pode perguntar... só não sei se eu vou responder...

(Ken)...

(Yohji rindo) É brincadeira, Ken Ken. Pergunte.

O moreninho corou, surpreendendo Yohji. A verdade é que Ken não se importava de morrer, mas morrer com tal dúvida era imperdoável!!

(Ken) Eu queria saber... você e o Aya... er... qual dos dois... er... fica por...

Nesse instante a porta se abriu, causando um susto nos assassinos. Ken empalideceu ao ver que era o ruivo em pessoa que entrava ali.

(Aya) !!

Notou o ar de espanto que dominava as faces dos Weiss feridos, e franziu as sobrancelhas de modo interrogativo, mas Ken desconversou no mesmo instante. Ele que não ia perguntar uma coisa dessas na frente do Aya.

(Ken) Vocês viram como a BoA canta bem?

(Yohji) !!

(Aya)...

O ruivo achou que aquilo era resultado da descarga elétrica que o companheiro recebera. Ignorou a frase e voltou os olhos violeta na direção do amante.

(Aya) Está tudo bem?

(Yohji sorrindo) Já estive melhor.

(Ken) Quase que a gente...

(Yohji) Freddy é mesmo forte. O que vamos fazer?

(Aya irritado) Vocês dois nada.

(Ken) !!

(Yohji) Mas, Aya...

(Aya) Basta Kudou. Vocês estão com fome? Vou mandar Omi trazer algo pra vocês comerem.

(Yohji) Aya, nós estamos discutindo. Não saia enquanto...

Foi ignorado. Nem mesmo terminou a frase e a porta estava sendo batida.

(Ken) He, he...

(Yohji) E o que você ia me perguntar mesmo?

O moreninho corou e cruzou as mãos sobre a cabeça, fixando os olhos no teto. O clima estava quebrado, e ele perdera toda a coragem de perguntar uma coisa daquelas.

(Ken) Deixa pra lá...

O ex-detetive deu de ombros, mais cedo ou mais tarde Ken perguntaria.

oOo

O tempo passou depressa. Tanto Aya quanto Omi e JeryLee estavam descansados, refeitos para mais uma batalha. Ainda não haviam perdido a guerra mas o ânimo deles não era dos melhores.

(Omi) Eles dormiram novamente.

(JeryLee) Yohji está fraco pela perda de sangue e Ken ficou abalado pelo golpe recebido de Kruger.

(Aya) Hn.

(JeryLee) E o que faremos agora?

Era a pergunta que ninguém queria responder.

(Omi) Só há um jeito...

(Aya) Tentar enfrentá-lo nos sonhos.

(JeryLee) Outra vez? Não deu certo antes... porque vocês acham que funcionaria dessa vez?

(Omi pensativo) Antes de adormecer, Yohji me disse uma coisa interessante.

(Aya) O que?

(Omi) Ele disse que conseguiram lutar com Kruger, até determinado ponto... mas...

Deu uma olhadinha para JeryLee temendo que ela se ofendesse com o pretendia dizer, mas a loirinha sorriu.

(JeryLee) Pode dizer.

(Omi) Er, parece que Wendy se apavorou, e a partir desse momento Freddy se tornou invencível.

(Aya) A falha do plano estava aí.

(JeryLee) Entendi... Kruger se alimentou do medo que Wendy sentia e... céus... acabou virando o jogo.

(Omi) Talvez se não deixarmos o medo nos dominar... assim estaremos tirando as forças de Freddy Kruger.

(JeryLee) Sim... estaremos preparados, e sabemos que tudo é possível. Não devemos temer enfrentá-lo em um pesadelo.

(Aya) O plano é esse.

Os três se entreolharam. Sabiam perfeitamente que um deles deveria ficar acordado, tomando conta de tudo, e apenas os outros dois adormeceriam. Não podiam confiar em Yohji e Ken, pois eles não seriam eficientes caso uma ação urgente fosse necessária, afinal ambos estavam feridos.

(JeryLee) Somos, Omi e eu nessa.

(Aya) Não diga absurdos. Nós dois cuidamos disso.

(Omi) JeryLee, não se envolva.

(JeryLee) Não me envolver? Eu já estou envolvida até o pescoço! A MINHA equipe foi dizimada diante de meus olhos e não tive chance de fazer nada! Vou dar o troco ao desgraçado nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça!

(Omi) Mas...

(JeryLee) EU VOU.

(Aya suspirando) Está bem. Vou com você.

(JeryLee) Não.

(Omi) Tem que ser eu, Aya.

(Aya)...

(Omi) Seja sensato. Você também está ferido. E isso pode atrapalhar durante a luta contra Kruger. Por outro lado, se eu ficar acordado não posso garantir a vida de vocês.

(JeryLee) Como assim?

(Omi) Aya salvou a vida de Ken com uma massagem cardíaca. Sabe, Aya... você bateu com tanta força sobre o peito dele, que eu fiquei com medo de que quebrasse alguma coisa em Ken...

(Aya)...

O ruivo sabia que fizera aquilo somente levado pela vontade de salvar o companheiro. Tirara forças sem nem saber de onde.

(Omi) Eu não tenho força suficiente pra isso.

(JeryLee) Você diz no caso de um de nós dois precisarmos de socorro.

(Omi) Se Kruger usar o mesmo truque, e o coração de Aya ou JeryLee parar, eu não poderei garantir uma massagem cardíaca adequada.

(Aya) Nem podemos contar com aqueles dois.

(Omi) Você me entende, não é Aya? Eu já enfrentei Freddy e vi do que ele é capaz. Não vou mais cair em seus truques.

(JeryLee) Também enfrentei Kruger, mas sempre estive sozinha. Vi meus amigos caírem um a um. Agora é a vez da casa marcar um ponto. Tenho que dar um fim nesse desgraçado! E você não vai me impedir, Aya.

(Aya) Não quero impedir você.

(JeryLee) Se pra dar certo, você tem que ficar acordado, então... por favor, não me impeça de ter minha vingança.

(Omi) Aya, você é líder da equipe, e sabe o que é melhor pra todos. Você está ferido e se não vencer Kruger, eu terei de ir de qualquer jeito... e aí não terei o seu apoio.

(JeryLee) Essa é nossa única chance. Por favor... confie em nós...

(Aya) Façam do jeito que quiserem.

Os dois loiros sorriram e se encararam. Estava nas mãos deles agora.

(JeryLee) Essa noite.

(Omi) Vamos acabar com Freddy Kruger.

(JeryLee) Nem que custe a minha vida.

oOo

Aya suspirou e olhou em volta. Do seu lado direito estavam Yohji e Ken profundamente adormecidos e a salvo das garras de Kruger graças a proteção do Hypnotroll. De seu lado esquerdo estavam Omi e JeryLee, também adormecidos por uma dose de sonífero comum.

Faziam poucos segundos que os dois caíram no sono, e Aya se preparara para tudo. Tinha ali remédios e bandagens, e se fosse necessária uma nova massagem cardíaca, ele resolveria tudo.

Ele gostaria muito de estar no lugar de um dos garotos, mas sabia que não poderia enfrentar Freddy Kruger a altura. Não com ambos os braços feridos. Tinha que confiar em Omi e JeryLee e isso de jeito algum o agradava. Muito pelo contrário.

Antes que continuasse com os pensamentos viu o corpo de JeryLee se agitar sendo logo imitada pelo hacker. Começara mais uma batalha contra o temido inimigo, e Aya pedia para que fosse a última.

oOo

Os Weiss estavam em uma ampla floresta. Tudo era meio escuro e sombrio, com tons sinistros de suspense.

(Freddy) Que bom vê-la novamente, JeryLee!

(JeryLee) !!

(Freddy) Tio Kruger sentiu saudades suas... sabia? Buahahahahahaah!!

A loira arrepiou-se, mas fez todo o possível para não sentir medo.

(Freddy) Ora, aquele loirinho também está aqui... bem vindo, pirralho! Vamos continuar de onde paramos?

A um movimento das mãos de Kruger os irmãos de Omi apareceram a direita do vilão. Da mesma maneira que da outra vez: ambos decapitados, com as faces sujas. O olho de Masafumi vazando de maneira nojenta.

(Omi) Maldito...

(Freddy sorrindo) Mas o titio não esqueceu de você, JeryLee... quer se juntar a minha equipe?

A um outro movimento os garotos da equipe assassinada apareceram a esquerda. Inclusive dois rapazes que Omi não conhecia. Todos estavam com as faces pálidas, e diversos ferimentos por todo o corpo. Os olhos sem brilho mostravam que não havia mais vida em seus organismos.

(JeryLee) Oh... pessoal!

(Omi) JeryLee!!

A loira deu um passo a frente.

(Freddy) Falta apenas você, garotinha...

A líder da Weiss americana avançou mais um passo, mas Omi agarrou-a pelo braço e puxou-a, no momento em que Kruger desferia um golpe contra a loira. Isso pareceu quebrar o 'transe' em que JeryLee se encontrava e a garota suspirou.

(JeryLee) Obrigada, Omi!

(Freddy furioso) Maldito moleque!!

Moveu-se em direção a Omi, acertando um chute contra o tórax do loirinho. Pego de surpresa, o hacker foi jogado longe, caindo estirado no chão e arrastando as costas no solo.

(Jerylee) OMI!!

Não teve tempo de socorrer o arqueiro pois Kruger voltou-se contra ela e a pegou pelo pescoço, apertando com força. A face da loirinha ficou vermelha, pois ela não podia respirar direito.

(Freddy) Vou detonar você, piranha!!

(JeryLee)...

Omi piscou os olhos, tentando tirar os ciscos que incomodavam sua visão. Pensou que tudo seria diferente se sua besta estivesse ali com ele. Mal teve esse pensamento e a arma surgiu em suas mãos pronta para a ação. A surpresa não teve tamanho.

Sua arma defensiva estava li, em suas mãos... surgira como fruto de um simples pensamento...

Tendo uma epifania, o loirinho entendeu tudo o que acontecera: era o pesadelo de Kruger e território de seu domínio, mas também era sonho que compartilhava com JeryLee... tinha poderes ali!!

(Omi) Ei, Kruger!!

(Freddy)...

O inimigo voltou os olhos na direção de Omi e franziu as sobrancelhas. O Weiss não perdeu tempo, atirou uma série de flechas, acertando todas em cheio na face de Kruger.

(Omi) Tome isso!!

(Freddy) Seu bostinha!! Quem pensa que é pra me desafiar!

(JeryLee) Omi...

(Freddy) Este é o meu pesadelo, sacaninha loiro! Vai tentar forcejar contra mim?!

(Omi) Esse não é o SEU pesadelo, Kruger, é o MEU sonho!! As regras mudaram!

(Freddy) !!

(JeryLee) Entendi!!

Omi pensou e imediatamente sua besta estava recarregada de flechas com as pontas afiadas apontadas para seu inimigo.

(JeryLee) Vou mudar esse cenário.

Fechou os olhos e se concentrou. O cenário foi mudando aos poucos: a floresta desapareceu, dando lugar a um cerrado. Havia um buraco próximo aos três. A equipe assassinada, assim como os irmãos de Omi desapareceram.

(Freddy) Malditos, acham que podem comigo?!

(Omi) Não temos mais medo de você!

(JeryLee) Sem o terror você não é nada, Kruger!!

O vilão urrou irritado.

(Freddy) EU SOU O MESTRE DOS PESADELOS!! Ninguém pode me vencer!!

Esticou a mão na direção de Omi, mas o loirinho se protegeu cruzando os braços na frente do rosto. O golpe de Kruger foi inútil. Sem o medo para alimentar seus poderes, ele não era grande coisa.

(Omi) Você já era!

(Freddy) Freddy Kruger não pode ser derrotado, maldito!!

(JeryLee) É o que vamos ver. Já não é mais tão assustador, Kruger.

Ah, se JeryLee tivesse achado aquele diário antes... se compreendesse que o medo era o combustível que alimentava seu temido inimigo... talvez as coisas não tivessem se precipitado a esse ponto tão crítico. Perdera toda a equipe, ou melhor: perdera seus amigos, vencidos pelo medo... e no entanto Kruger não tinha poderes, se não houvesse o terror.

(Omi) Você não tem mais domínio sobre nossas mentes, Freddy.

(JeryLee) É hora de acordar, senhor 'pesadelo'...

(Omi) Fim dos seus sonhos...

Disparou a besta a queima roupa, acertando o peito de Kruger. A cada flechada o inimigo dava um passo pra trás, empurrado pelo impacto poderoso.

Freddy parou na beira do buraco criado por JeryLee.

(Freddy furioso) MALDITOS!! O senhor do terror não pode ser detido, estão ouvindo? Seus porras de nada! Eu vou acabar com vocês!!

(JeryLee) Ora, Kruger... você não é tão assustador assim. Porque não volta para o inferno?

A loirinha girou o corpo e acertou um chute no peito do demônio, fazendo-o cair no buraco. Omi aproximou-se e olhou para baixo. Não era possível ver o fundo do mesmo.

(Omi) Nós governamos o cenário agora.

(JeryLee) Você acha que ele é capaz de sair daí?

(Omi) Bom, não custa nada incrementar, não é?

A líder da Weiss americana balançou a cabeça concordando. Fechou os olhos se concentrando. Finalmente ela entendera que antes de ser o pesadelo de Kruger, aquele era o seu sonho. Ela fazia as regras e dominava a situação, quando não estava com a mente tomada pelo pânico.

Uma enorme pedra surgiu no ar, flutuando sob o buraco.

(JeryLee) Isso deve mantê-lo quieto, não é?

(Omi) Espero que sim...

A pedra oscilou por um segundo e caiu sobre o buraco, lacrando a saída, e criando uma espécie de prisão pra Freddy Kruger.

Não sabiam se aquilo seria suficiente para acabar com a raça dele. Mas deixaria o vilão preso no sonho de JeryLee, e a loirinha não tinha mais medo de Kruger e não cairia mais em seus truques sinistros. Mesmo que saísse daquela prisão, ele não seria nada, sem pânico pra lhe aumentar os poderes demoníacos.

(JeryLee) Obrigada, Omi. Você percebeu que o poder estava em nossas mãos, e não nas garras dele.

(Omi) Isso foi trabalho de equipe.

(JeryLee) Agora, só temos que esperar que Aya nos acorde.

(Omi sorrindo) Tenho uma idéia melhor...

(JeryLee)...

O hacker abaixou-se e começou a riscar o chão com a ponta de um dos dardos afiados.

"_Aya, pode acordar-nos... o pesadelo acabou_"

(Omi) Tenho certeza de que ele vai ler.

(JeryLee) Ótima idéia, Omi...

Em seguida Omi desapareceu, logo sendo imitado por JeryLee. Aya compreendera a mensagem.

oOo

(JeryLee) Texas entendeu tudo. Logo montaremos uma nova equipe e eu continuo com a Weiss.

(Ken) Texas é o equivalente ao Pérsia no Japão, não é?

(JeryLee) Sim. Eles tem as mesmas funções.

(Omi suspirando) Que bom que tudo acabou bem.

(JeryLee) Serei sempre grata a vocês, por sua ajuda. Não é a toa que são a melhor equipe que a Kritiker possui.

Os cinco estavam no aeroporto, se despedindo da loirinha americana. Já faziam três dias que haviam supostamente vencido Kruger. O demônio não se pronunciara mais. Pelo visto o terror estava lacrado... era o que tudo indicava.

(Omi) Mas se precisar de ajuda, é só nos chamar!

(Ken sorrindo) Viremos correndo do Japão!!

(JeryLee) Obrigada! Aliás, onde está Yohji?

(Ken) Não sei... mas o Aya acabou de ir atrás dele...

Apontou o espadachim que dera as costas ao grupo e se afastara silenciosamente.

oOo

(Yohji sorrindo) Aqui estão as belezinhas do Yohji...

(Moça) São as últimas.

Se referiam as garrafas de whisky expostas na vitrine.

(Yohji) Eu vi. Estavam esperando por mim!!

O loiro estava em uma das lojas de conveniência encontradas no aeroporto. Estava louco pra comprar algumas garrafas de Johnnie Walker Black, pelo menos umas cinco... mas ali só tinha três. Paciência... se contentaria com as três.

(Moça) O senhor vai levar as três?

(Yohji) Sim! E embrulhe pra...

(Aya) Aham ham...

O ruivo havia entrado no exato momento da compra, flagrando o amante que saíra as escondidas para comprar a bebida. Yohji nem precisou se virar pra saber que se tratava do líder da Weiss.

(Yohji desanimado) Vou querer duas...

(Aya) Aham ham!!

Vencido, o loiro deixou os ombros caírem em sinal de rendição. Aya não deixaria mesmo que levasse tanto whisky.

(Yohji suspirando) Uma garrafa por favor... embrulha pra presente, e põe na conta dele...

A moça se divertiu bastante com a cena, mas foi discreta a ponto de não demonstrar.

Aya chegou até o balcão e apoiou-se no vidro, virando o rosto na direção de seu amante. Apesar de tudo o loiro não estava irritado. Só se condenava por não ter sido rápido o suficiente. Se tivesse comprado um segundo antes... paciência.

(Moça) Aqui está, senhor.

(Yohji sorrindo) Obrigado!!

Pegou a garrafa que fora colocada em uma bonita caixa decorativa e abraçou-a. Depois voltou os olhos para Aya, esperando que ele pagasse a compra.

(Aya) Peguei você no pulo.

(Yohji sorrindo) Nhé.

(Aya) Vamos embora. Está na hora do nosso vôo.

(Yohji) Sim, senhor, comandante.

(Aya)...

Só mesmo o loiro pra ter um humor desses.

oOo

(Ken) Ei, eles vem ali!

Apontou na direção de Aya e Yohji que se aproximavam. O ex-detetive vinha feliz da vida, abraçado com a caixa e conversando baixinho com ela. A cara de Aya não era das melhores...

Quando eles se aproximaram do grupo, Yohji deu um beijinho carinhoso na embalagem do whisky e isso foi a gota d'água para Aya.

(Aya) Não exagera, Yohji!

(Yohji sorrindo) Ué, Aya... com ciúmes da garrafa?

(Aya) !!

(Yohji satisfeito) Eu sabia!! Há, há, há... você me ama!! Mas não se preocupe, não vai me perder pra uma garrafa de whisky.

(JeryLee) Uma garrafa de Johnnie Walker Black é algo pra se pensar...

(Aya)...

(Ken) Que papo mais estranho!!

(Omi) Eu não pensaria muito nessa troca...

Irritado, Aya tomou a caixa das mãos de Yohji.

(Yohji) Ei! Isso é meu!!

(Aya irritado) Pode deixar que eu levo.

(Yohji) Mas...

(Aya) Em casa eu te devolvo.

(Omi) E por falar em casa... esse que anunciaram é o nosso vôo!

(Ken) Oba!

Os Weiss se aproximaram de JeryLee e abraçaram a loirinha em sinal de despedida.

Logo os garotos se afastaram e rumaram para o avião. Mais uma missão fora cumprida. Era algo sobrenatural e difícil de explicar ou entender... algumas peças não se encaixavam, mas... o objetivo principal fora cumprido: haviam vencido o terror de Freddy Kruger.

Não podiam dizer que era definitivo... mas funcionara por hora, e se fosse preciso, juntariam forças novamente para vencer o desprezível inimigo.

JeryLee deu as costas e começou a se afastar, certa de que havia feito novos e bons amigos.

Poderia contar com eles sempre que fosse necessário, e se fosse preciso, ela iria ao Japão juntar forças e aliar-se a eles.

(JeryLee) Good bye, my friends!

Fim

* * *

Nem comento esse fim... ¬¬

Novembro/2004


End file.
